Internal Affairs
by unseenbeauty1708
Summary: Chancellor Shepard's daughter comes for a visit. She's a shy, and sweet girl, who seems to cause problems for Jaden and Syrus. warning: lemons! and spelling mishaps, sry! 15th Chappy is up! yay! R&R plz! ty!
1. A new friend, a new problem

**OMG! I have always loved Yu-Gi-Oh! Then they came out with Yu-Gi-Oh GX! I luv this show so much that I just had to write a fan-fic of it! And I love all the characters! I also like the show a lot better than this show better than the original because it's easier to follow than the original YGO. Not to mention the guys are a lot cuter! Lol! Well without further adue! On with the fic! **

Chapter 1: A new friend, a new problem

It was a bright, beautiful morning at duel academy. Everyone was up and on their way to breakfast, then to a usual day of classes. Except for one person who decided to extend his visit in dreamland a little longer…..

"JAYDEN! WAKE UP!" Cyrus screamed at the snoring lazy bum that is Jayden Yuki. "Dang it! Why won't you ever wake up on time!" he yelled as he shoving Jayden until he finally woke up.

yawn" Morn'n Cy! Where's Chum?" he said as he stood up and looked around. "He head for breakfast early or something?"

"Early! Jayden it's 7:45! Chumley's probably scarfed down our breakfasts as well as his by now!" Cyrus said waving his arms about in rage, while turning red in the face from being so mad.

"Say what! Oh, I get it! your just messin with me aren'tcha! What is it April Fool Day already?

"No, Jayden! I'm being serious! We got to hurry! We already lucked out on breakfast but we have to hurry to that meeting that Chancellor Shepard called up."

"Meeting what meeting?"

"Don't tell me you slept through that announcement yesterday!"

"Must've cause I don't know what you're talk'n bout!"

sigh "Just get dressed and lets go!" Cyrus said while throwing Jayden his uniform.

Then about 5 minutes later they were out the door and headed for the academy. It took only 5 minutes for them to reach the auditorium where the whole student body had been assembled. They quickly ran in hoping they were unnoticed.

"Hey what took you guys so long!" said a pretty loud and familiar voice.

"Chumley!" screamed the two late birds from the center of the room.

"So what took you guy so long? You guys better be glad I went to the cafeteria without you guys. If not I wouldn't have been able to wrap up your breakfasts."

"Wow! Thanks Chum! This is awesome!" said Jayden all excited with a following agreeable grumble from quiet Cyrus and his stomach.

"Hey Chumley I have a question." said Cyrus as he stared at his opened boxed breakfast.

"Yea Cyrus?"

"Why is mine half empty?"

"Well…..uh….you see…."

"Hey yea! Mine is too! Chumley!" piped up the now aware Jayden.

"Well it's a long walk up here, and I sorta got hungry and you guys were taking a while so I figured that….."

"You scarfed our breakfast!" screamed Jayden and Cyrus as they furiously chased down their friend throughout the room.

"Hey could you guys pipe down! Chancellor Shepard trying to talk and I can't understand him with you guys fighting!" screamed Chaz as he walked over and hit all of them upside the head. And then directed their attention to the Chancellor who was up on the stage speaking.

"Good afternoon students," bellowed Shepard as he spoke into a microphone. "I have some great news, as some of you older students may remember from your previous years here at duel academy. Every year we have had a visit from a very special person who's been here for previous years as a check up on the school's well being and the student's education. Who's close to the head of a great company who has donated generous amounts of money to us each year."

Jayden and his friends look at each other with confused looks. "And is also very close to me, and for you first years I am speaking of no one other than my daughter Ruby."

Jayden and his friends continued to give confused looks. Then they all turned to Shepard and then back to each other.

"I didn't know that Shepard was married. Or that he had kids. Wonder why we haven't seen her before?" asked Jayden as he looked at his friends then towards Shepard, who was still talking.

"That's because Shepard doesn't like talking about it." said Zane as he walked up and stood there with a serious glare at the stage.

"Um…hi Zane, and what do you mean he doesn't like talking about it?" questioned Jayden as he continued his confused gaze.

"I mean, Shepard doesn't like talking about it because that would then bring up his divorce. You see Jayden, when his daughter Ruby was little, her parents got into a fight in Shepard's office, and then they realized that all they did was fight. So they decided to divorce each other. His ex got custody of Ruby and she's allowed to come for a full month to duel academy to see her dad."

"Really? That poor guy, he only sees his kid one month out of the year." Jayden's expression soon changed to one filled with pity.

"Yeah and imagine how Ruby must feel, I mean, to be so small and have your parents separate like that." piped up Cyrus as he had the same look on his face as Jayden's.

"Oh yeah! I remember that her from last year! She was nice, and cute too. She would always smile, but was kinda shy. She wouldn't really talk to you unless she knew you really well. I guess that's why she mostly talked to Lex." Chumley said as his friends continued to ignore Shepard.

"And I also would like to ask you all to be on your best behavior to her while she's here.

Not only is she here to visit but she is also here to make sure that you students are getting the best education you can get. Then when she reports when back to the corporation they will send us their donation, for the year."

Jayden and his friends noticed that he was smiling bigger and brighter than usual, which made them ease up on the pity they held for the dear Chancellor. "So when she gets here later today I would like you all to give her a big, warm welcome to her. Well I don't want to keep you all from your studies so back to your classes students."

"Hey Zane, Chum, since you guys know so much about her when does she usually get here?" asked Jayden as he stared at the two of them.

"Well Jay, she usually gets here around lunchtime, so it'll be a good while before she's here. C'mon we gotta head over to class before we get detention for being late, again."

said Chumley as he got up and began to walk out.

"Well, I want to be there when she gets here. So, when it's time for lunch, let's go see her." Jayden excitedly said as he began to walk with his buddies.

"You can't do that Jayden, the teachers aren't even aloud to go." said Zane as he walked up to Jayden.

"What? Why? Why can't the teachers go?"

"Simple, Ruby doesn't really like large crowds. She asked that only Shepard meet her and then she goes around and checks up on the school and all the classes."

"So, she'll come to our class and then we can see her!"

"Actually, Jayden she usually shows up and leaves without anyone noticing she's even there. It's strange but she could stand at the door for an hour and have no one notice she's there until she says something."

"I wonder why she's so quiet." asked Cyrus. As he looked up at his brother and then Chumley they shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders that seemed to tell him that they didn't know.

They continued on to class and didn't ask another question about Ruby. However Jayden and Cyrus were both really curious about her. So they continued to stare up at the clock until lunchtime.

"Alright! It's almost time for lunch! I really want to see this girl! I mean there's so many questions about her, and then of course we got to be nice and give her one heck of a warm Slipher red welcome before those stuff shirted Obiliscuses show up." Jayden said with excitement as he turned to Cyrus with a smile across his face.

But when he looked at Cyrus, he noticed Cyrus wasn't smiling. Cyrus actually looked like he felt sorry when Jayden brought up Ruby, like he pitied her.

"Um…Cy, you ok?"

"Yeah Jay, I'm fine. It's just…I kinda feel bad for her. I mean her parents are divorced, and she only gets to see her dad one month out of the year."

"Yeah, I get what your saying. It is kinda sad. But, I'm sure that if she feels bad then we'll make her feel welcome! What do ya say!"

"Yea! Ok we'll make her feel a heck of a lot better, when she gets here that is."

"Yea c'mon lets go sneak out and see her!"

"Say what! Jay you know we can't do that! We're in the middle of class! And besides she doesn't like a lot of people there to great her."

"Not a lot of us just you, me, and Chum! C'mon we'll sneak out!"

"Ok, fine but if we get caught, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry so much!"

A little while later, Cy, Jay, and Chum were outside hiding behind a building at the docks. They slowly crept up so no one could see them. As they crept up they looked around to the edge of the wall they saw Chancellor Shepard waiting on the ferry that was just in the distance.

"So you all ditched class as well." Jayden and his friends jumped at the sudden sound of a voice behind them. They quickly turned to see Bastian standing behind them, as well as Zane, Chaz, and Alexus.

"Um, what are you guys doin here?"

"We came to see Ruby, like you all. So has she arrived yet?"

"Nope not yet the ferry's just coming into sight. See, it's right there." said Jayden as he pointed out to the horizon. And all his friends began to push past each other to see the ferry coming into view.

After a few minutes of the pushing and shoving, the ferry finally showed up. Everyone stared at it with anticipation waiting to see who would walk off of it. They soon saw a someone walk of it and run up to Chancellor Shepard with open arms.

**Okies I'm stoppin there cause that's enough and my hands are cramping. Well I'm gonna give you guys some time before I make the next chapter. So, whateva you guys would like, then review! Well later! **


	2. A new friend

**Hi! Thanks for so many of the reviews! Oh, and sorry for the little mishap about the spelling my bad. I knew they were spelled wrong and I meant to change the errors but I kinda forgot about it. Well, anyways I don't wanna keep you all from the story so, on with the fanfic! And before I go I wanted to give a sorta shout out to my buddy K.T. for helping me out with the first chapter! Thanks girl!**

Chapter 2: A new friend

Everyone watched as a young girl, no older then they, ran off the ferry and into her father's warm embrace. She had long black hair, and beautiful glistening sky blue eyes.

Everyone was leaning in closer trying to hear what the two were talking about.

They all tried to get a better look and listen without falling over or getting noticed but it was no good. Syrus, Bastian, Chazz, and Jaden all looked with wondering eyes. And Chumley, Zane, and Alexis were smiling brightly, because they knew an old friend had come back to visit, and with Jaden and the others there this time, it was going to be one interesting month.

"Man, I wonder what they're talking about?" said Jaden as he frowned and still wondered about her.

"I know what you mean Jay. But, I want to get a better look I can't see much from here." Syrus said as he began to lean in over Jaden's head to see better. But, as he leaned around the corner, he began to lose his balance and then knocked him and Jay over.

"Ow, sorry Jay, didn't mean to do that." Syrus said as he rubbed the sore spot on his face from where it hit the pavement. He then looked up at Ruby and began to blush. _Wow, _he thought_ Chumley was right, she is cute._ He continued to look at her, with him blushing from embarrassment and her cuteness.

"What on earth are you students doing out here when you should be in class?' Shepard said as he began to walk forward with a smirk on his face. He couldn't help at smile when he saw Jaden and Syrus fall over and the others embarrassed and angry by the fact that they were exposed, and had nowhere to run.

"We….really, we wanted to…..uh…..." said Jaden as he began to think of a way to get them out of trouble. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything that would make Shepard suspicious.

"Well, whatever reason you all may have for being here I'm glad you are. You see I don't anything to happen to Ruby, so I was going to go and have someone make sure she wouldn't get lost or in trouble. "

"Um, you did?"

"Yes Jaden, I did. But, since you all are already here, I guess you can do it. Now if you'll please come here I'll introduce you all to my daughter Ruby."

"Um, ok. C'mon guys let's go." said Jaden as he motioned his friends to follow. He then led them over to the girl who stood there with her cheeks slightly turning red.

"Hi Ruby I'm Jaden! And these guys are Chazz, Syrus, and Bastian." said Jaden as he pointed out each individual friend and smiled as he pointed to them.

And then turned towards Ruby, who was blushing as she stood there and nervously waved at Jaden and his friends. He then turned back to the others he hadn't introduced to her yet, and began to smile even bigger by how innocent she was acting.

"And then these guys are Chumley, Zane, and Alexis." he then turned around to see her wave at them too. But she instead ran up to Alexis and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Alexis! I missed you so much!" she screamed as she squeezed her like a little girl hugging her older sister.

"Um, you guys already know each other?" asked Jaden with a confused look on his face as he stare at the smiling girl as she stood next to her friends.

"Yes Jaden, we do, you I was her guide through the school last year. We became pretty close friends." she said as she smiled at Ruby as she stared at her and smiled back.

"Oh, well that's cool. C'mon Ruby let's go show you around." Jaden said as he grabbed Ruby's hand and led her to the school.

"Well now that your all acquainted, I'll be going. Oh, Ruby, meet me at my office when your done with your tour and then I can set you up with your room and then you can do those rounds of yours." said Shepard as he walked past them and towards the academy.

As he walked away they all watched him and them grabbed Ruby and walked off with her in another direction towards the school All the way up there, they asked Ruby questions about her, like where she lived, how old she was, if she dueled, and a bunch of other questions. Then she asked questions about them.

"Wow, it seems you all have had one heck of a year here." Ruby said with an innocent smile on her face. "Especially you Jaden, I mean you weren't even a student here yet and you took down Dr. Crowler! You must be one really great duelist."

"Me? Nah, it was really easy beating down Crowler, I mean the guy is a..."

"A what you Slipher slacker." hissed a horribly cruel voice that came from behind them. They all turned around to see Crowler staring them down with a wicked glare in his eyes.

"Um…well…you're a …." Jaden muttered out when he was standing there expecting a mouthful from him.

"What on earth are you doing in the halls you slacker, I should of guessed your all skipping classes to go and do god only knows what!" he hissed at all of them.

"Um, excuse me…Dr. Crowler, they weren't skipping on purpose, my father asked them to take me around the school…please don't yell at them it's not their faults." said Ruby from behind everyone.

"My, my, Ms. Ruby when did you get here? And what are you doing with these slackers! They're bad news!" he shouted while waving a finger at the three in red and Chazz. "Ah, Zane, Alexis, and Bastian! Oh good, I'm sure that you all were here to save Ms. Ruby form these delinquents over here. I'm glad you all are here. You all can lead her through the school while I deal with these delinquents."

"Actually Dr. Crowler, we were all asked to escort Ruby through the school, Sliphers and all." said Zane as he walked forward.

"WHAT! Why on earth would Chancellor want a bunch of Slipher slackers leading his daughter around the school!"

"He said he didn't want her to get in trouble, or lost, and obviously he chose Jaden and the others as well because he trusts them."

"Well, obviously he's confused, that or an imbecile, I mean it's clear that you idiotic Sliphers would be the ones to get poor, innocent Miss Ruby here in trouble, or leave her somewhere in the woods to wander aimlessly lost for hours!"

"SHUT UP! You're the imbecile not my father! And as far as I can tell your more of an idiot and a delinquent than my friends! And you should be ashamed of yourself! Judging Jaden and his friends by the colors they wear, and you shouldn't be making fun of them Dr. Crowler because from what I've heard you were beaten by this so called 'slacker'!" screamed the now enraged Ruby.

She had enough! She couldn't stand hearing another word from the professor, and she was going to make sure it wouldn't happen again. (go gettum girl! Tell that freaky man….woman….thing who's the boss's daughter!)

"MISS RUBY! How dare you say such things!" exclaimed the confused and shocked professor.

"How dare I? You're the one who's over here insulting my friends! Saying they're delinquents and that their idiots who would leave in the middle of the woods to get lost, or make get in trouble, when they've done nothing but be honest, good people! And I suggest you watch your mouth Dr. because I can have that little donation reduced causing my father cut back on your income, or worse you lose your job! May this be a warning to you, if I find that you have been verbally harassing my friends again the consequences will be severe." said the enraged girl with a seriously evil glare in her eyes.

Crowler didn't say anything he stood there with his jaw dropped open and his eyes wide open. Jaden and his friends had the same look on their faces as well. They barely heard her speak since she arrived and if she did speak it was with an innocent smile that made her seem like an angel. But what they just witnessed was something no one had expected!

Ruby then in a huff stormed off with her fists clenched and her face turning red from rage. Jaden and the others quickly sped off to catch up with her, leaving Crowler in the hallway standing there, frozen from shock.

"Hey! Ruby, wait up!" screamed Jaden as he led the group down the hall to the angered girl. "Hey, Ruby that was…..wow! I've never heard anyone stand up to Crowler like that before! You seemed so sweet before too, where did that anger come from?"

"Crowler is an ass for treating you guys like that! He shouldn't be calling you such things because you're a Slipher or because you beat him in that duel." her tone lowered as she began to calm down, "Besides you're my friends now and I couldn't stand hearing another word of what he was saying."

"Yeah but still that was amazing! And besides, won't you get in trouble with your dad, and can you really get Crowler fired over everything he called us?"

"Well, yes and no. You, see by what he said no, but if he starting cursing or if he smacked you or anything then yes I could. But as far as the salary thing goes he would only get a cut in his paycheck if the corporation started cutting the donation money. And besides the school would have to get rid of some of the non essential classes and clubs before they fired any teachers."

"Oh ok, that's ok I guess besides I don't want Crowler to leave its actually kinda fun to mess with him and watch him blow up like that."

"Yea it was kinda funny, I guess." she said as she smiled as Jaden laughed.

Everyone was laughing and smiling along with the Ruby, and Jaden. They all led Ruby through the school and then up to Shepard's office. She was then placed in a private sectioned off room at the Obelisk dorms.

The next day, after she was all settled in she went around with a clipboard and a pen, running around the entire school, going to multiple classrooms, listening to the lessons, and then watching some of the duels that were taking place. And as Zane had said she was completely unnoticed. Except for Jaden and his buddies who would welcome her with a smile and a wave. Then it would be back to work for rest of the afternoon.

And at the end of the day she would pop by, and talk with the guys at the Slipher dorms and they would all tell her more about what all had happened throughout the year. Her eyes would get big and her jaw would drop on certain parts, but in the end she would laugh about it with them.

Later that night, when they were all asleep and quiet, one person lied wide awake. Syrus couldn't sleep he kept thinking that things were gonna be a lot better with her around. _Man, things have been a lot of fun lately, _he thought as he stared wide awake at the ceiling on his bunk,_ Ruby's really great! She's nice and sweet and she's got a great smile,_ he continued to think of her as his cheeks began to grow red and his eyes shined, _ and she's smart and...and...oh no...I think I have a crush on her! I do! I HAVE A CRUSH ON CHANCELLOR SHEPARD'S DAUGHTER!_

**dramatic music what a way to end a fanfic! Well, sorry about the spelling errors in the first chapter, stupid me forgot to double check! Well I remembered this time and checked the spelling so, yay! Well please review! I want to hear your opinions!**

**Over and out mi compadres! **


	3. Romantic Tears

**Yay! I'm so happy with the reviews I'm getting! .! TY! Well, I just wanna say that this chapter is where the serious drama begins! And where the rating actually counts! XD! Well, I just wanna say that you all are sure to love the drama and romantic passion that shall take place! I luv being the writer! happily giggles Well, with out further notes! Go and read my YGO GX fans! Read and review!**

Chapter 3: Romantic tears

_I can't fall for Ruby she's the Chancellor's daughter! _Syrus thought as he lay wide awake staring into the darkness of the room. _But I can't help it! She's so cute! Her smile, her laugh, her hair, her eyes. She's beautiful! Oh man do I know how to pick'em or what! She's Chancellor Shepard's daughter for crying out loud! _

Syrus lay still for a moment he didn't move, he just stared at the dark room with the moonlight breaking through the blinds. He didn't speak or think or move, he just laid still. _It doesn't matter, I may have a crush on her or even be in love with her but she'll never love me. She's so pretty and nice, I bet she's got a boyfriend back home too. I bet he's smart, handsome, and a great duelist. Everything I'm not, there's not a snowball's chance in hell she' d go out with me! _Syrus continued to think of these depressing thoughts slowly breaking his heart into millions of pieces.

_It would be nice if she didn't have one, and she did want to go out with me. _Syrus began to smile and blush as he closed his eyes to sleep. _Yea...that would be nice... _Syrus soon drifted into sleep with the thoughts of Ruby floating in his mind.

_**Sy's dream **_

Syrus is walking through the halls of the school, his head is drooping a bit from the depression of his broken heart. He looks up to make sure he doesn't bump into anyone, and spots Jaden talking to Chumley.

"Hey Sy!" screamed Jaden as he ran towards his friend.

"Hi Jay." said Syrus in a low and sad tone, with a pathetic attempt of a smile on his face.

"Sy! Ruby says she wants to talk to you and show you something, she said it was important."

_NO! Not Ruby! Why does she have to talk to me!_ he thought as his cheeks blushed and he closed his eyes tight.Syrus heaved a heavy sigh and reluctantly nodded indicating that he would go. "So, Jay. Where is she?" he said in a low, depressed tone.

"She said to meet her at the beach at the Obelisk dorms. She said she'd be waiting for you there." Jaden said as he waved and walked away. "Don't worry about classes! I'll cover for you!"

Syrus didn't wave back, he attempted another smile, but it was no good. He began walking to the Obelisk dorms with thoughts of Ruby weighing heavily on his mind. His heart continued to break as he thought of her beauty, and how there was no way he could ever make her his. As he approached the dorms he began to feel tears appear, he quickly rubbed them away and sucked in his pain, so she wouldn't see how heartbroken he was.

He walked around the dorms while he tried to chase the heartbreaking thoughts away. He finally approached the beach and saw Ruby standing there with a smile on her face as she stared at the glistening ocean water as the waves crashed against her bare feet.

She turned to see Syrus standing there with his cheeks turning red and him beginning to sweat. She giggled a little bit and began to walk forward and gave a seductively sweet smile.

Syrus felt his heart beat faster with every step she took, he couldn't control his cheeks from turning bright red, and him sweating from nearly every spot on his body. His entire body was frozen stiff, he wanted her to come closer and he wanted to run from nervousness. She was beautiful and the way she walked and looked at that moment made him want her more.

"Hello Syrus, I'm glad you're here." she said in a sexy voice with a sweet smile across her face.

Syrus swallowed hard, "Y…You…You told Jaden that you wanted to tell me something?" he said with a cracking voice.

She stopped only a few feet from him, and looked him directly in the eyes. Syrus began to calm down, he instead was liking the stare. His heart began to slow down and he could feel his body relaxing.

"That's right Syrus, I wanted to tell you something. It's important and I really need to tell you. I just can't keep it to myself any longer." she said as she turned to the ocean and closed her eyes and began to blush.

"Yes…what is it." Syrus tried to say without sounding nervous.

"You see….Syrus….I…" she said as she began to open her eyes and look at him with her glistening sapphire eyes. "I love you Syrus!" she began to run towards him with open arms.

"Ruby, I love you too!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards her.

Ruby leapt into Syrus's arms, knocking him down onto his back on the soft sand. She looked up into his eyes, and ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned in to him and deeply kissed him.

He closed his eyes in satisfaction and began to kiss her back. He let her hot tongue explore his mouth and then she finished off with biting his lower lip. She then gazed into his eyes with a playful grin spreading across her face. He then placed his head behind her head and pulled her close for him to return the kiss.

When he finished they gazed into each others eyes with a lustful longing. "Syrus I love you so much." she said as she pushed her nose up to his.

"I love you too. More than you know." he said as he ran his fingers through her hair, and down to caress her cheek with the back of his hand.

They leaned in closer for another kiss, this one to be a long and passionate one. And then…

_**End of Sy's dream**_

"Syrus! Wake up!" screamed Chumley as he shoved Syrus back and forth.

Syrus slowly opened his eyes only to see Chumley and not Ruby. He could feel what was left of his broken heart sink. At that moment he wanted to curl up and cry his eyes out in his pillow. But, he didn't want his friend to worry.

"Hey, Chumley." said Syrus in a sleepy and depressed tone.

"Yeah Sy."

"Why don't you wake up Jay and you two head onto class without me I'll be there a little later. Ok?"

"Um…sure Sy." Chumley was beginning to notice Syrus's depressed expression. He wanted to ask but didn't want to possibly upset him any further, so he began to get ready. "Oh and by the way," he said as he headed for the door. "Jaden had already left he wanted to show Ruby around a little more before classes."

He expected to get a response out of Syrus, even a small "ok" but nothing. Syrus just rolled over in his bed to face the wall and pulled the covers over his head, so Chumley couldn't see his face. Chumley could feel his friend's pain, he didn't know what made Syrus so upset, he wanted to try and make him feel better but he didn't want him to feel worse.

Syrus didn't look up at Chumley, he just listened to him shut the door and go down the stairs. Syrus tried not to think of Ruby but he couldn't get her out his head and the image of her being with someone else. He could feel his heart to begin to break again, and he could feel tears coming up from behind his eyes.

_What's wrong with me? I don't know if she's got a boyfriend or not,_ he thought as he stared at the wall. _It's possible that she doesn't have one, and that I'm worrying over nothing. She hasn't mentioned having one, _he began to get that feeling of depression of his mind and began to wonder about whether or not she had one. _She hasn't mentioned anything about a boyfriend, she never even mentioned having guy friends. She probably doesn't have one! This means I have a chance! _

He quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed, and was out the door in a few minutes. _I'll ask her, if she doesn't have one then there's a chance, and if she does then I'm screwed. _He ran as fast as he could to the academy, with constant thoughts of Ruby racing through his mind. His heart began to pound, he began to smile big and his cheeks reddened as those thoughts of her ran through her head turned into thoughts of his dream last night.

**I felt bad when I started this because Sy was crying! I though it would add a great drama to it and the fact that Sy does cry every now and then, and on top of that he was crying over a girl!(who isn't a duel spirit, not that I have anything against the dark magician girl) And now he's got the spirit of a knight (sort of), going to see his beautiful princess, and that's just so cute! Especially since it's Sy! Well as I said problems with him and Jay so you'll see what I mean in the next chapter!**


	4. A new problem

**I know that the last chapter was kinda dramatic for Sy, but things are about to get a lot better believe me! Well so far I just wanna say that I hope you guys like it so without further adue, chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: A new problem

Meanwhile….

"Man, where is she?" asked Jaden as he wandered around through circles through the forest. "I get up early, head to the Obelisk girl dorms to find her, just to find out she wasn't there!" he walked around furiously looking for Ruby.

"According to Lex she left at about 5:30 this morning and hasn't been seen since. And she might be on the east side because she likes to watch the sunrise. Weird, but whatever." Jaden calmed down and started to walk towards where the forest and beach met.

As he walked through the trees and onto the sand he didn't see any notice of Ruby or anyone else just the sun rising a little more in the sky. He looked from right to left and back again to make sure no one was there. He spotted over by a few rocks a towel, a tube of tanning oil, a pair of black flip flops, a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of Daisy Duke's. (really short blue jean shorts)

"Well, she has to be here somewhere, cause that's gotta be her stuff. I can't imagine anyone else being out here with that stuff when we've got classes today." Jaden looked around with hawk eyes, making sure every square inch of the beach was spotted.

"She probably went to another part of the beach. I guess I should…" Jaden was interrupted from the sound of something coming out of the water. He turned to see Ruby coming up from the water in a black bikini, flipping her raven black hair back, and swimming around in the water.

Jaden stared in awe as he looked at her perfectly curved figure dripping wet. He could feel his heart pound and he could feel himself sweating in his jacket.

_She looks like she's having fun...I'll just come back later._ The truth was that he didn't want her to see him acting so weird. He was going to turn and leave before she saw him, however, "Jaden! Good morning!" that wasn't going to happen.

She screamed his name from the water as she swam towards shore. He still didn't want to stay so he began to run. "Jaden! Stop!" she screamed as she ran after him.

_Man, why is she chasing me! Why won't she stop! _He thought as he got halfway to the tree line, he turned his head to see her still chasing him, and gaining.

"Jaden! Look out!" Ruby screamed as Jaden unknowingly tripped on a few small rocks, and then went head first into a large rock that was on the ground.

After contact with the rock, Jaden went unconscious, with Ruby running even faster towards him. She knelt down beside him and started to wake him up but nothing was working, he was out cold. She checked for his pulse, and to see if he was breathing and he was ok, just unconscious.

She pulled herself closer to see if anything was broken, and the only thing wrong was that he was bleeding from where he hit the rock. She heaved a sigh of relief and stared at him, giggled and then smiled "That clown, what was he thinking!"

Jaden slowly opened his eyes to feel this incredible pain in his head, and then looked up to see Ruby sitting beside his head holding a wet rag over his head cleaning the blood off of his head.

He noticed that she was still wearing that black bikini and the shorts, and then he saw her hair was falling into her face. He blushed when he saw her face; he then ran his eyes up and down her body and noticed how the bikini barely covered her breasts. His cheeks turned red as cherries. _Man she is cute, no she's sexy! Wait what am I thinking! Why would I think that of Ruby! She's a friend! But then why can't I stop starring at her?_

"You're finally awake!" Ruby said with a smile. Jaden soon looked up and into her eyes, as they sparkled like stars at his deep chocolate brown eyes. "You ok? You took a pretty bad hit to the head."

It took Jaden a while to answer her, "What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head while you were running from me. Why did you run from me?"

"Oh, well…you see…I was…" he didn't know how to respond to her question. He couldn't think of anything, and he didn't want to tell her that he was embarrassed from looking at her body.

"Let me guess, you were heading for class and got lost?"

"Um, yea that's it, I got lost. I was heading for the school, and I took the wrong path."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that you're late. You were out for a good while."

Jaden's eyes widened and he immediately shot up, "OH MAN! Crowler's gonna be so pissed!"

Jaden turned to run towards the school when Ruby pulled on his blazer as hard as she could, "NO!" she screamed as she pulled Jaden onto the ground again. "Your hurt and I wouldn't want you to get lost again or hurt anymore than you already are."

Jaden looked up at her concerned face and simply nodded and got up slowly. Ruby got up with him and then ran and got her stuff, and then ran back to him to walk with him. "You don't have to go with me to the school you know, I can get there on my own you know."

"Actually, you just proved you can't, and that you're bound to get hurt if you wander all alone. And besides we're not going to the school." Ruby said while throwing Jaden a teasing smile.

"Hey! I can handle myself, I was just running late! And what do you mean we aren't going to the school?"

"We're going to your dorm room; I don't want you to go to class if you have a concussion. So I'm going to send you to your room and then have the nurse come and check on you." Ruby's face soon turned serious and concerned again. She obviously was worried about him.

"I'm fine! I don't need you to walk with me to my room and I….." _Wait a minute. If she does call the nurse up and say that I have a concussion then I don't have to go to class. And Ruby and I will be all alone in my room! Why on earth did I just think that!_

"Are you sure you're ok? Because if you're not then you should go back to the dorms and get some rest." she still sounded concerned. She was for sure not about to leave him all alone, and Jaden knew it.

"I'm sure I can….can…" Jaden faked a fumble, and almost hit the ground before reaching for a tree and catching himself.

Ruby quickly dropped her things and helped Jaden to his feet, "That's it, your not going to class, your going strait to my dorm room and rest!"

"Ok, if you think I should….wait…your dorm room?" he asked as she helped him to a tree to lean on so she could grab her stuff.

"Yes, it's obvious you wont' be able to make back to your dorm room, besides the Obelisk dorms are a lot closer than the Slifer dorms." she said as she helped him walk with his arm around her neck.

Within a few minutes, they arrived at the Obelisk girls' dorms. As they walked in they had to avoid a teacher or two who were patrolling the dorms to make sure that no one was skipping class. They walked down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs to a room that was up on the very top floor.

Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked the tall oak door that was before them. As they walked in Jaden's eyes got big as he looked around at the well furbished room that was before them.

"Wow, this place is huge! It's like you got your own condo!" he said with excitement.

"It is like a condo, I guess, my dad gave me half the top floor of the girls' dorms over here." she said as she led Jaden to a large black, soft, couch and laid him down on his back.

"What do you mean half? What about the rest of it?" he asked as he wiggled into a comfortable position.

"My dad made the other half for storage. He wanted me to feel as comfortable as possible, and since I like high up places and large rooms he gave me the highest room in the building." she pointed over to a wall with large windows that were bigger than the both of them, "Plus, it's got a great view."

Jaden turned and stared out at the beautiful view of the tree line and the beach, "Wow! That is a great view; you can see everything from here!"

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna call the nurse up here to have her check on you, be right back." She strode over to a door that was on the other end of the room, and began to enter when she turned around to see Jaden watching her leave. "Oh, I almost forgot, there's a remote on the coffee table you can watch some TV. while I'm in here. Just make yourself comfortable." She smiled back at him, and then went into the next room, and shut the door behind her.

Jaden turned around and looked at the coffee table, right beside a large book was a remote, he picked it up and turned on the flat screen TV that was on the wall and started flipping channels. He sat there for about a half hour wondering when Ruby would come back in. _Hmm, she's been in there a good while. I wonder if she's even called the nurse yet. _

Jaden turned off the TV and strode over to the door that Ruby went through. As he got closer he could hear water running. He creaked the door open just a crack and peaked through. He noticed it was her bedroom, walked in saw she wasn't there and looked around. She wasn't in there so he figured it would be ok. He expected something cutesy and pink but it was all the schools colors. As he walked around he didn't touch much, just walk around, look at some things, test out the bed, and look around for anything that would be fun to tease her about later.

He look up and down and didn't see anything, then he heard that running water noise. He noticed a door that was on the other side of the room and walked toward it. He noticed that the noise was coming from the other side of the door. He approached it even closer and tried to get a better listen, as he approached he noticed he stepped on something.

He looked down and noticed it was her bikini and her shorts. _What the hell, Ruby's in the shower! _He heard the water turn off and someone head for the door._ Man, I gotta get out of here before she finds me! _Jaden ran for the door to the living room, and at the same time his dorm room key fell out of his pocket.

He didn't notice it had fallen out until he had gotten to the couch in the living room. _Shit! I have to get it back, but she's in there! She'll see me and know I was in her room! _ Jaden decided to go and get it anyway. He quietly tiptoed to the door; care to not let her know he was there. _Ok, it has to be close to the door, so I'll crack the door, grab the key, and head back to the couch before she sees a thing. _

He crouched down to the floor, and slowly opened the door, and hunted for the key. He saw Ruby standing on the other side of the bed, talking on the phone, with a large fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. She was dripping wet from head to toe.

He tried to turn away and not look at her, but he couldn't. His eyes were glued to her. He watched her as she hung up the phone, and walk to her dresser. She stood in front of it, and rummaged through the drawers for some clothes. Ruby then walked back to the bed and set her stuff down.

Jaden tore his eyes away from her and decided it wasn't that important. He went to turn and leave when he noticed it out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see it on the ground by Ruby's feet. It was to far away to reach for. _Damn, I'll have to get it later._ Jaden went to leave when he saw Ruby's towel hit the floor and cover his key. He then stood paralyzed, with his eyes fixed on the now naked beauty that stood before him.

**OMG! We can all guess what he's gonna think of when he's heading back to the dorms! Well, I'll give you guys sometime to let your minds wander, then review! And let's not forget poor Syrus, who has absolutely no idea of what's happened! This is getting juicy! Just wait for the next chapter!**


	5. A storm of seduction

**Hello all! Zup! I'm here to give you guys a little note. If you all got as confused as Jaden did, then let me clarify. Sy has fallen for Ruby and so has Jaden apparently he just doesn't want to admit it. My ideas of the pairings will come in all good time. And one of them may come in this chapter maybe the next one, no one knows! You'll just have to find out! Will Sy get to Ruby before Jaden realizes his true feelings? Or will Jaden sweep Ruby off her feet and away from Syrus's grasp? Find out!**

"…": speaking

_Italics: thoughts_

;;...;;: sound effects

Chapter 5: A storm of seduction

Jaden didn't think it was right to look, but he couldn't stop himself. His eyes were glued to her body. He watched a small water drop went from her bangs, down beside her round breasts, and down her perfectly curved hips. He continued to watch her as she picked up some black, lacy, silk panties and slipped them on. He saw her turn towards the door, and he instantly snapped out of the trance her body had put on him.

Jaden turned around quickly and hid himself behind the door, careful not to make a sound. And quickly, but quietly, shut the door.

_What the hell! I shouldn't be looking at her! She's naked! I shouldn't even be over here! _Jaden sat there for a moment with his cheeks turning beet red as he thought of her nude body, dripping wet with soapy water. A smile spread across his face as he leaned against the shut door as he gazed up and began to daydream of her.

He got up and walked over to the couch with a starry-eyed gaze. He couldn't take his mind off of that image. Her standing there with her whole body dripping wet, glistening from head to toe.

He laid down on the couch with his head resting on the arm rest. He stared up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. His cheeks were a light pink now, and his mind swam with constant images of Ruby.

Her long raven black hair, falling in front of her face constantly. Her bright sky blue eyes and how they sparkled when she smiled or laughed. Her smile, how sweet and innocent it made her look. And then her figure, and how perfectly curved it was, and how it glistened at the beach when she was soaked in sea water. The same glisten she had just now in her room when she got out of the shower.

"So, dreaming of a girl are we?" Jaden shot up at the sound of the voice. He looked at where his head was and saw Ruby smiling with her head rested on her arms, which were folded on the arm rest.

She was sitting there with her daisy duke's on, and a red spaghetti strap on, with her hair tucked behind her ears. Jaden looked her up and down and his cheeks began to redden even more. He quickly looked back at her cute smiling face that was still wet from the shower.

"N..No! What would make you think that!" Jaden shouted as he stared at her, completely embarrassed that she caught him.

"Well for starters, your blushing, your smiling kinda weird, and you were all starry-eyed." she said as she pointed at him. "Sooo...what's her name?" she said as she teasingly smiled up at him. "C'mon, I won't tell."

Jaden stared at the floor with his cheeks turning beet red. _I can't tell her I was thinking of her. She might feel awkward and not talk to me ever again! _"I…I wasn't thinking about any girls."

"Oh, then you like guys? Is that it?"

"What!No! I'm not gay! I like girls!"

"Oh, well if you weren't thinking of girls then what were you thinking about?" she said as she sat down beside him.

"Um…well…I…" _Oh man! What the hell am I supposed to tell her! _"I…I don't want to talk about it. It's personal."

"Oh ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she leaned back and laid her head back as she smiled up at him.

"I...I don't?"

"No, I don't want you to say if you don't want to."

She got up and headed for a door that was on the right side of the room. She walked over and opened up the door and turned around to face Jaden. "I'm going to get a soda, you should lie down and relax. You want anything?"

He shook his head no, and looked back at her. "Ok Jay, then I'll let you get back to your perverted thoughts." she teased.

"I WASN'T BEING PERVERTED!" he screamed at her. She just giggled and smiled, "What ever you say." she walked out of the room again, and shut the door behind her.

Jaden sat there and stared at the ceiling again. _Oh, man! I can't believe she caught me thinking that! At least she doesn't know I was thinking of her. Well now that she's gone I'd better go and get that stupid key. _He got up and walked over to her bedroom and retrieved his key. He then walked back to the couch and plopped down on it.

He went back to staring at the ceiling as his mind began to drift into more images of Ruby. Jaden quickly tried to shake it off, but it was no use. His mind was stuck on them. He began to think back to when they were at the beach, he imagined her in that black bikini again. Her body glistening with the morning sunlight. He began to smile again and drool, and his cheeks were beginning to turn pink once more.

"So what she wearing?" said a familiar voice from behind him.

"A bikini…" he answered as he continued to hold onto that image.

"She look sexy?" said the voice now in a seductive whisper.

"Uh huh…" said Jaden still starry-eyed, after answering he realized that there was someone behind him asking the questions. "H…Hey! What the hell! RUBY!" Jaden screamed after jumping back from seeing his friend's nose almost touching his from being so close.

"So you were having perverted thoughts!" she giggled as she sat down beside him.

"Dammit! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" fumed Jaden. He was angry that she did that, and embarrassed that she caught him again.

"Well you don't have to yell. I was just having fun." she said angrily as she stared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. But, you still shouldn't have scared me like that." he said as he looked back at her.

"Here, I got you a soda anyway in case you get thirsty later." she smiled and placed a Sprite down in front of him. "By the way, you've got a little drool on your bottom lip." she giggled as she pointed at his face.

"Really! Where!" he said as he rubbed his sleeve on the wrong side of his mouth to try and get it. "Did I get it!"

"No, here, I'll get it." she said as she pulled out a tissue from a box that was on the little table on the other side of the couch.

She leaned over up to his face, and wiped off his lip. "There, its gone." she looked up at his eyes, and noticed he was staring back and blushing.

She began to blush back at him. They sat there and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "You've got…really pretty eyes." she said as she continued to stare into them.

"Uh…thanks." he said as he stared back into hers. Her cheeks were a bright pink now, and her eyes glistened as she stared into his.

She slowly began to lean in closer to his face. She began to close her eyes, as he began to close his eyes and lean in closer to her. Their lips were about to meet, when…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Is anyone in there? It's the school nurse." called a voice from the other side of the door to the stairs.

Jaden and Ruby snapped out of it, and Ruby got up and raced to the door. Both of them were blushing like crazy when Ruby opened the door.

"I'm terribly sorry for making you wait. Come in, he's right over here." said Ruby as she smiled trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Oh, Ms. Ruby! That's quite alright." said an elderly woman that stood there in a white coat. She walked in with a first aid kit in her hands as she approached Jaden. "I'm actually the one who should be apologizing. This building is so big, its hard to find the right place." She set down the kit, and sat down beside Jaden while she examined him.

"That's alright. I didn't mind the wait." Ruby said as she stood by the door. She stared at the nurse waiting for an answer as to whether or not Jaden was alright or not.

"Well, you don't seem to have a concussion, and now that you're all bandaged up. I'll be going." she smiled at the two of them, got her things together and left.

Jaden and Ruby didn't say anything for awhile, they just stared at each other. Ruby tore her eyes away from Jaden and stared at the ground as she began to blush. Jaden then did the same and began to stand up.

"Um…Ruby…I…"

"Jaden…" she interrupted, "since you're ok, I'll take you back to your dorm room." she walked over to the door and slipped on her shoes.

Jaden nodded his head and went to go and put his shoes on. They then walked out together towards the downstairs. Ruby took Jaden across the lake and down the path that led to the Slifer dorms.

They walked to the Slifer dorms without saying a word to each other, or even looking at each other. They both wanted to break the silence, but neither of them knew what to say. Ruby and Jaden walked up to his dorm room together, still remaining completely silent. Jaden unlocked the door to the room, and looked in at the empty room, and then looked at her.

She could feel his gaze and looked back at him. They stood there completely silent for a moment, and then both began to blush.

"Um…Ruby, would you like to come in?" Jaden asked as he swallowed hard as he stared at her.

"Uh huh." she nodded as she gazed into his eyes. Her heart was racing, and she began to sweat as she recalled that little moment they had back in her room.

As Jaden turned and walked in, Ruby shook off that image in her head and walked in. She slipped off her shoes and walked towards the center of the room.

"You want anything?" Jaden asked as he pointed over at the tea pot, "I'm about to make some tea."

"Um…sure." she said as she shrugged her shoulders and tried to get out a smile.

Jaden smiled back and then got to work on the tea. Ruby stared him a little longer and then she tore her gaze from him and looked around the dorm room.

She looked at the simple, small, but cozy room. She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains and looked out it for a view of the ocean.

Jaden finally finished fixing everything. When he turned around he saw Ruby smiling as she stared out the window with the sun making her face glow. Jaden could feel his heart racing as his cheeks became pink as he walked toward her. He shook it off, and went to go stand beside her.

"Nice view isn't it." he said calmly as he stared looked down at her. Ruby just nodded and continued to look out the window. "It's nothing like your view though." he said as stared out at the view.

"No, it's not, its better." she said as she looked up at him. She gazed at him as he look down at her and chuckled a little, and then she giggled back.

They both stood there for a moment and stared into each other's eyes again. Ruby's mind began to drift into the moment when their eyes met like this last time. Her cheeks began to blush as she thought of how they nearly kissed in her room.

"Um…Jaden… a…about what happened… back in my room." she struggled to say. She looked down at the floor as her cheeks got even redder than before.

Jaden noticed she was nervous and embarrassed by it. "What about it?" he said seductively with a smirk across his face.

"Well…uh…you see…" she tried to think of something to say that wouldn't possibly upset Jaden or makes things weird between them.

Jaden placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face toward his and deeply kissed her lips deeply. Ruby was at first shocked by what he had just done, but soon closed her eyes in satisfaction.

She let his hot tongue explore her mouth, and then she explored his. She put her arms around his neck, and then he placed his hands on her waist and then slides them down to her hips.

And during their deeply passionate kiss, they didn't realize that someone had just opened the door and was now staring at them in total and complete shock.

**o.O! who is it that watches these two, deep in a passionate kiss! what will happen! will they be noticed! or will they run before they are seen? will they tell the world of the new romance they have just seen! or will they keep this a secret! Review and these answers will be given! So please! I hope to get at least 5 reviews for this chap! So tell me whatcha want and then I'll see what I can do! TY! **


	6. A hurricane of hurt

**Gah! I got a lot more reviews than I thought. And sry about making you guys wait, I would have updated sooner, but school kinda took up to much time. cursing teachers in background well, I'm sure you all really want to see what happened next so let's go and see…**

"…": speaking

_Italics_: thinking

Chapter 6: A hurricane of hurt

Jaden and Ruby were deep in the heat of a passionate kiss, as a single, solitary, shadowy figure stood in the doorway staring at the new couple.

His golden eyes staring in shock as they began to fill with tears, his heart slowly breaking as he stood there unnoticed. Syrus Truesdale standing there taking in this sight as his heart was breaking and tears streamed down his face.

Syrus slowly began to back away from the door and leaned against the wall beside the door. _Oh my god. Oh dear god...how could this happen? I thought Jaden just liked Ruby as a friend. I didn't think he would...I didn't think that she would...oh god. _Syrus turned and ran off away from the dorms and towards the forest.

Jaden pulled Ruby closer into him as she did the same. They then broke the kiss gasping for air, and they looked deep into each others eyes.

"J-Jaden…" Ruby said as she moved her hands from the back of Jaden's neck to his chest.

"Yea…" said Jaden as he smirked sinfully and he stared into her eyes with a lustful longing.

"I love you." she said as she smiled as she gazed into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you too Ruby." he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Ruby placed her index finger over his lips, stopping him where he was so she could speak. "But, I think we should slow down a bit." she smiled up at him, she wanted to continue but she knew they were moving a little to fast. She wanted to be his girlfriend before his lover.

Jaden looked at her smile and then her eyes. At first he was frowning a bit because his kiss was stopped, and then he smiled because he realized that they were going kinda fast. He then took the hand that blocked his kiss and removed it from his face, and kissed her lips gently. He then broke the kiss, and smiled and nodded in agreement.

Ruby smiled and then wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and smiled. "I'm so glad you understand. Oh! I've got to go and tell Alexis! She'll really want to hear this!" Ruby immediately ran out of the dorm room without another word and towards the stairs.

Jaden stood there for a moment without moving after she had left. He then looked at the floor and smiled at how excited she looked. He then turned to look out the window and began to smile at the scene that had started it all.

Jaden then felt someone tap him on the shoulder and then he turned his head to see Ruby standing in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. She then broke the kiss and smiled "Thanks again for understanding."

She then turned and walked out the door as she waved at him. She then ran off towards the Obelisk dorms.

>>>>>>

Syrus continued to run through the forest with his eyes filled with tears. He continued to run away to be sure that no one would see him begin to cry.

_How could this happen? I thought her and Jay were just friends. I didn't know that they were...oh god...I'm such an ass!_ He screamed in his mind as the tears he was forcing back began to flow.

Syrus continued to run until he tripped over a rock and fell on his face. He pulled his face out of the dirt, and began to think back to the last time he had felt pain like this. It was when he first saw Ruby and her beautiful face. Syrus broke down and began to cry, not from the pain of the fall, but the pain in his heart from what he had just seen.

Syrus didn't move he just lay there with his face just above the ground and the tears flowing from his eyes. He didn't get up; he didn't want to, he just wanted to cry.

Syrus didn't know what to do he wanted to be with Ruby so bad. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and her to be happy with him. Syrus couldn't stand it, he was heartbroken because Ruby was taken, and angry because it was Jaden who took her.

Syrus' heart and mind were swirling in a sea of emotions. He was angry with Jaden, heartbroken over Ruby, happy that she was happy and sad because it wasn't with him. He didn't know what to do, so he laid there and cried.

He began to think back to how she looked when she laughed or smiled. He remembered that she looked happier around Jaden. And that when she laughed hardest when Jaden was there to make her laugh, which only angered him even more.

_I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't cry, she's happy and that's what counts. If she's happy then I'll be happy for her. Even if it's not with me, she's happy, and I'll be happy for her. _

Syrus got up and wiped away the tears, he then looked around to try and figure out where he was. Syrus noticed the path he came down and started walking back. _I'm glad she happy...but why Jaden? Why did it have to be him! He'll probably hurt her! I'm ok with her being happy, but not with Jaden! I won't accept it!_

He stopped being sad, and started getting angry. Syrus wanted her, and she was with Jaden. He was jealous.

Syrus had always been Jaden's shadow, but he was always getting the glory in the battle field, while Sy sat on the sidelines and watched. Jay had everything and Sy had close to nothing. Sy never thought much of it, and it never made him feel bad or anything. But this was different, he liked her first and, even though Jaden didn't know it, he stole Ruby away from him before he got a chance. And Syrus wasn't going to stand for it.

>>>>>>

Alexis and Chumley were both on their way to the Slifer dorms. They were both worried about Jaden, no one had seen him all day, and no one had seen Ruby either.

"I saw Jaden this morning when I was leaving for class. He was asking about Ruby." Alexis said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yea, he said he wanted to show her around a little more before he went to class." Chumley kept looking ahead while he was talking, not noticing how Alexis was angrier than worried.

"No one had seen him since this morning. I'm kinda worried about him." That was a lie; the truth was that she was really worried about him. No one had seen him in hours or Ruby for that matter.

Alexis wasn't worried about Jaden's health or anything, she was just worried by the fact that he had been alone all day with another girl. Alexis really liked Jaden, more than friends, and she wasn't sure how Jaden felt about her. But, she was sure that she didn't like the idea that he was alone for so long with another girl.

"Oh! Look Lex! It's Ruby!" said Chumley as he pointed down the hill to their friend running as fast as she could.

"Hey Ruby, where's Jaden? Have you seen him?" asked Alexis still a little worried and angry. _If she says no, then I've got to go look for him. And if she says yes, then I'm gonna be so pissed if they did anything like...like...god! I don't even want to think about it! _

"Uh huh! I've been with him all day! And I have some great news! Me and Jaden are together now!" she said excitedly, her cheeks were blushing, her smile bigger and brighter than ever.

"Uh…what do you mean together?" Alexis was nervous about asking this question. She was already uneasy about the two of them being together all day. And she had a pretty good idea as to what Ruby meant, but she was hoping she was wrong.

"Well, I mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now!" Ruby said with the biggest smile and sweetest giggle. She then began to explain the entire side of her story from when she saw him at the beach all the way up to the kiss in the Slifer dorms. "And now Jaden's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend!"

Alexis and Chumley stood there for a moment with their jaws almost touching the ground. They couldn't believe it! Jaden and Ruby, an item!

Chumley looked at how happy Ruby was when she finished her story, and smiled back at her. He was at first shocked at the sound of this romance, but was now happy for the two of them. _I always knew Jaden would end up with someone before the year was over. But, I figured it would've been with...Lex._ Chumley then turned his attention to Alexis who was standing there with a shocked and slightly angered expression.

_Holy...crap...oh my god! How could this happen. I thought he liked Ruby as a friend not a g-girl...girlfriend! _She stood there without movement. She just stared at Ruby's smile. _This can't be happening! I don't like this one bit!_

"I'm happy for you guys! You guys will be a great couple! Don't you think so Lex?" Chumley wanted to hurry and break the awkward silence. He noticed Alexis's look of shock and anger, and wanted her to snap out of it before Ruby noticed and asked questions.

"Huh? ...uh, yea! It is great! I'm happy for you guys!" Alexis was trying hard to be positive and put on a convincing smile so no one would see how angry she was by this.

"I'm so glad you guys approve! I'm gonna go and make sure Jaden doesn't get in trouble for missing today." Ruby said as she walked past them and smiled and waved goodbye. And with that she happily ran towards the school.

"Don't you think that it's great that they ended up together, Lex." Chumley turned to look at Alexis with a smile on his face. But, when he turned to look he didn't see her.

Alexis stormed off towards the Slifer dorms with the angriest look she could give. _Ruby and I are friends and all, but the thought of her with Jaden is the worst! I can't stand it! She's got to be lying! There's no way that this could happen! I've got to talk to Jaden he'll clear things up! _She screamed in her mind all the way to the dorms.

**Jaden and Ruby are happily boyfriend and girlfriend. And Syrus and Alexis don't like it! what will happen? what are the two angry, heartbroken friends going to do? all shall be revealed as soon as I get reviews! so please review!**


	7. Corruption of the Heart

**I just wanted to say I'm so sry for having updated so late with the last chapter! I'm soooo sry! I'll try and not let it happen again! Well anywayz where did we leave off at? Oh yea! Jaden and Ruby made out, Sy say it and ran off to cry and soon got over it. Then Chumley and Alexis went to check on Jaden and they say Ruby who spilled everything about her and Jay. Then Alexis got pissed after Ruby left and now here we are. And for the record, Alexis isn't a 2nd year, I've been getting a lot of people saying she is when she isn't. If you all remember back to the first episode when the entrance exams began you all would notice she had her Obelisk uniform before anyone else. And it was different then the first year uniforms. She's a second year because she wasn't included in the entrance exams and she wasn't in the graduation exam so it's pretty clear that she is a second year. Well I'm gonna let you guys read and then review! Plz review! I need some constructive criticism so plz! And lemons not in this chappy but soon! (big note! x3!)**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

'Quoting'

Chapter 7: Corruption of the Heart

As Alexis stormed to the Slifer dorms her mind was filled with constant thoughts of Jaden and Ruby as a couple. She began to blush from anger and depression. _This can't happen! I wanted Jaden! I didn't think that Ruby did! How could Jaden do this? They've only known each other a few days and we've known each other way longer! And Ruby! She didn't know that I had a thing for Jaden. This isn't true! She's got to be lying! There's no other explanation! _

Alexis walked up the stairs to Jaden's dorm room. She reached her hand up to knock on the door, but stopped before she did. She stood there and thought about everything Ruby had said. _What if she's right? What if what she said was true? What if her and Jaden are really boyfriend and girlfriend? How far will their relationship go? How will it end? Will it end at all? Will they...will they go ahead and...oh god! _

Alexis' heart ached by the mere thought of it. She didn't want to think about Jaden and Ruby becoming lovers. But the smile on Ruby's face was way too much to ignore. She began to notice how Ruby looked all last year when she was with her. Ruby rarely smiled, and it was never as big or happy as just now.

Alexis felt like running away from the Slifer dorms right then, but before she knew it she was standing in Jaden's room. She looked up at the room and saw Jaden standing at the window staring out at the view smiling. _His smile...it's beautiful. But, it's...it's different, it's...it's happier. Like Ruby's smile was. She was telling the truth after all, what am I supposed to do? _

Alexis stood there without moving just staring at Jaden and his smile. She began to blush, she couldn't help it. She loved him, and he loved another. She could feel that heartache coming back again. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Um…Jaden." she said in a low voice, while she stood there blushing.

Jaden spun around to see Alexis standing there in the center of his room. He smiled when he saw her. He was happy to see a friend especially after what just happened with him and Ruby. "Hey Lex! Whatcha doin here?"

"Well…I just wanted to You know…you and Ruby. I'm happy for you guys." she said as that horrible heartache came back. Every time she so much as to think of them being together made her feel like a dagger had gone through her heart, and now she was talking about it. Even though what she had just said was a lie, she knew that it was the right thing to say right now. She didn't want to blow up in his face and then explain why she felt the way she did. She'd be completely embarrassed, and didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

"Thanks! Ruby ran off to go and tell you, she was all excited when I agreed to be her boyfriend and take things slow." He seemed kinda embarrassed when he said all this, but it was Alexis, a good friend and he was glad she approved.

Alexis looked at the ground, disappointed and upset. She didn't want Jaden to be happy with Ruby; she wanted him to be happy with her. But since he was happy she decided to be happy for him. Maybe she would get her chance with him, but it was obviously not going to be any time soon.

"Well…I just wanted to say congrats. I'm gonna go now….I'm glad you're not hurt or anything…you know, since you missed out on classes." she said as she turned towards the door and walked out.

"Yea, later!" Jaden said as he watched her leave and he waved good-bye.

Chumley was on his way to the dorms when he heard someone coming out of the bushes in front of the forest. He jumped when he heard the strange sound (heh, big baby). He turned slowly to see Syrus coming out of the forest with his eyes red and puffy, from crying so much, and his cheeks were tear-stained.

"sigh, Hey Sy! What's up? Were you crying?" Chumley stares at his friends face with wonder and concern. He was worried something had happened to Syrus, but he didn't know what.

Syrus looked up at Chumley's face, Chumley knew Sy was crying and wanted to know why. But Sy didn't want his friend worrying about him.

"Nothing happened, I'm ok." Sy looked at the ground; he didn't want to look at Chumley's face. He knew that with just a mere glance at Chumley's worried face he'd want to spill everything. And he definitely didn't want that.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. C'mon you can tell me, I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Chumley wasn't usually this eager to know something. But, he was really worried about Sy. Sy was the type that if he doesn't get whatever's bugging him off his chest, he might do something outrageous and irrational. He knows this because it's happened before.

"I said nothing's wrong!" Syrus screamed as he glared up at Chumley because he was starting to bug him. And that did it, that look of worry and concern did it. Syrus was crying again. He fell to his knees, and had tears flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks, to the dirt beneath him.

Chumley instantly ran to his friend and got on his knees beside him. "What's wrong Sy! C'mon tell me! What happened that's making you cry so much?" Chumley was really worried; he'd never seen Syrus this upset before. But, he soon noticed Sy wasn't just upset, he was angry.

"I-It's that bastard….Jaden!" Syrus placed his hands on the ground and started to clench his fists.

0.0 _What the hell! Why did Sy just say that? He and Jay are friends! Aren't they? Well, they wouldn't be now for Sy to say that! But, what the hell happened! _

"H-He st-stole Ruby from me! That bastard took her right from underneath me! I liked her first why the hell would he go and do this!" Syrus was practically screaming this to Chumley. He felt somewhat better because he was getting this off his chest, but he also at this point wanted nothing more than to strangle Jaden.

O.O _Oh...dear...god! What the hell! When did Sy like Ruby! Did Jay even know! How does Sy know about Jay and Ruby! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_

"I caught them kissing in our dorm room! They were kissing Chumley! KISSING!" Syrus's tears continued to flow, he couldn't help it. He was upset and pissed off! He hated Jaden and was upset over Ruby. His jealousy was getting the better of him.

"Um…uh…" Chumley didn't know what to say in a situation like this. Should he agree with Sy? Should he ask if Sy knew whether or not Jay knew how Sy felt? Should he ignore it and let Sy go on hating Jay? They were friends and now Sy hated Jay's guts. How did Jay feel about Sy's hating him? Did he even know? Chumley was too confused to hear what else Sy was saying about Jay and Ruby.

"…And I won't stand for it! This won't last! There is not a snowball's chance in hell that I'm gonna let him get away with this! Ruby will be mine by the end of the month! And I don't care what Jay has to say about it!" Sy said as he stood up and with a hateful look in his eyes he stormed toward the dorms.

That was all Chum heard before Sy went to the dorms. When Chum stood up to stop Sy, he couldn't see him anymore. Sy was too far ahead to stop. And Chum was sitting there with his eyes big, jaw dropped, and mind confused and aching while he tried to process everything that had happened just now. And still it was too much, he was too confused to understand fully what was going on, but he knew that something horrible was going to happen.

Syrus was about to walk up the stairs to his dorm room, hoping Jay was still there, when he noticed Alexis leaning against one of the columns to the building. She looked like she was about to cry, Sy was about to run over there and check on her when he remembered what he had not so long ago been crying about. That got his blood boiling again, and he quickly stormed up to the dorms.

He burst through the door and quickly looked around the room without any thought of what he was going to do. He then saw Jaden lying on his bed staring at the bottom of his bed. He slowly and casually walked over to the beds and glared down at Jaden.

"Get up. I need to talk to you." Syrus said with a stern, angry voice, as he continued to glare down at Jaden.

"Oh Sy! I'm glad you're here! I needed to talk to you too!" Jaden said as he looked up at Syrus, now noticing his presence in the room. Jaden immediately stood up and looked down at Syrus with a friendly smile. "But, you go first what did you need to talk to me about?"

"THIS!" Syrus shouted at him as he took his clenched fist and punched Jaden in the face as hard as he could, making Jaden stagger a bit to keep from falling. Syrus looked directly into his eyes with a look of pure anger that would make Kaiba look happy as a clown.

Jaden looked up at Syrus confused and pissed. "Syrus, w-what the hell did you do that for!"

Syrus walked up to Jaden, still glaring at him, and grabbed his shirt and pulled Jaden down so his eyes were at the same level as his own. "I know about you and Ruby. I saw it, and I don't like it. I liked Ruby before you, and in the end she'll be my girlfriend not yours, you piece of shit." Syrus didn't blink or scream when he said all this to Jaden. He kept his glare and the anger in his voice steady.

Syrus had never acted like this before and Jaden didn't know what to do. He didn't like what he was hearing out of Syrus. He was getting pissed at what Syrus had just said and did, but he didn't want to hurt his friend. All though it was clear Syrus didn't want to be friends with Jaden anymore, Jaden didn't want their friendship to do and permanent damage to their friendship.

Jaden let out a sigh and grabbed the arm that was holding onto his shirt and stood himself back up straight, forcing Syrus to let go of him. He closed his eyes for a moment to decide what he needed to do. Should he let Syrus see him be the protective boyfriend and tell Syrus that he wasn't going to let Syrus take Ruby away from him? Or should he let him see the hurt friend and try to reason with Syrus and let him know how happy he and Ruby were?

Jaden then opened his eyes and looked down at Syrus. "Syrus, I get what you're saying. You like Ruby, and you're obviously upset that we're together. And you're jealous that I'm with her and you're not…" Jaden looked straight into Syrus' eyes and could tell that Syrus knew that what Jaden was saying was the truth. "…but, I love Ruby and she loves me. And I refuse to stand here and be threatened, all because you're jealous. We're together and you'll have to except that. And if you can't then I really pity you right now."

When Jaden finished, Syrus was so angry with him that he his cheeks turned red. And he was about to scream at Jaden, but he didn't know what to scream. Syrus quickly turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard.

Jaden looked at the ground, closed his eyes and began to rub the sore spot on his cheek that was beginning to turn to a bruise. He didn't realize that Syrus would act so recklessly, even for a girl, or that he could punch so hard. Jaden still wanted to be friends with Syrus and was hoping that Syrus would get over this silly crush and would ask for forgiveness later, but Syrus needed to hear what Jaden told him. Even if it hurt, it was the truth.

As Syrus stormed off he could feel his eyes swelling with tears again. He tried to be tough and fight off the tears. But, as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs one of them managed to roll down his cheek. He was about to wipe it away when he heard a familiar voice beside him.

"So…you don't like the idea of them dating either?" Syrus turned to see Alexis standing there with the same look he had on her face as him. Syrus didn't answer he just looked the other way and wiped the tear from his cheek.

"You like Ruby don't you?" she asked as she walked up closer and looked down at him.

"So what if I do? What's it to you!" He said angrily without turning to look at her.

"You don't have to get snippy. I heard that little talk you and Jaden had upstairs."

"You heard all that? You were listening in on us?"

"No, I didn't need to. This dorm has paper thin walls, and you both left the door wide open. The whole dorm could hear you guys."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I meant what I said, I'm not gonna let those two be together much longer. I'll do whatever it takes to get them to break up. Jaden doesn't deserve a girl like her. She's too good for him, and he'll just hurt her." Syrus was pissed and was really trying to be calm so no one else would hear him. He wanted nothing more than to bad mouth Jaden and go beat the crap out of him. But, he knew how Alexis felt about Jaden and he wasn't going to say anything more. So he turned and walked off.

Alexis watched as Syrus walked away. She wanted to grab him and slap him for what he just said about Jaden, but she didn't want anyone there to see it, and she agreed with him to a degree. She loved Jaden, just as much as Syrus loved Ruby. She knew that if Syrus did what he just said he would, then everything would work out for her. And she would be able to get Jaden on the rebound. Then her and Jaden would be happy, and Syrus and Ruby would be happy and everything would be ok.

She smirked while she thought of about all of this. She enjoyed the thought of Ruby and Syrus being together so she would have Jaden all to her self. She knew it was a bit cruel to be thinking like that, and for that she felt a little guilty, but she was still eager for Syrus to go through with what he had just said.

Ruby was on her way to the nurse's office with Dr. Crowler. Crowler didn't look too happy, he was still upset with Ruby for what she had said to him, and he was also a little upset that he wasn't going to be able to bust Jaden for skipping when he had an alibi, he was with Ruby the entire day, with an excuse from the nurse. Ok, he was really upset about that, but he still wanted to hear it from the nurse's mouth.

When the two of them walked into the infirmary the nurse who took care of Jaden's injury earlier wasn't there. However, there were two young nurse aids, who looked to be in their early twenties, one female one male. They were both talking and getting pretty close in the middle of the room not noticing Crowler and Ruby walking in.

"Excuse me, where's Mrs. Lanfair? I need to speak to her immediately about a young man she took care of today." Crowler was way to angry to notice how close they were getting when they were supposed to be working.

"Uh…Dr. Crowler! Wh-what was that? You need to speak to Mrs. Lanfair? Um…I'll go and get her right away!" said the now embarrassed woman nurse aid. Her and the other aid had just gotten caught and they were blushing like crazy. The women ran off to look for the elderly nurse. While she left the man with Crowler.

"Uh…D-Do you need anything Crowler? Something to drink, or eat is there anything you want?" said the male nurse aid as he stood there embarrassed and disappointed by the fact that Crowler had walked in and interrupted them.

"No. And I have a PhD in dueling! I deserve the name of DR. CROWLER!" screeched Crowler at the male nurse aid.

Ruby couldn't help by turn and try to hide her laughter. She was obviously the only one out of the two of them to notice why the nurse aids were so embarrassed. And that Crowler had gone into one of his famous rants of how he was to be called a doctor.

Ruby began to walk around while she let Crowler lecture the aid. She walked over to a cute little purse that was white and had a blue and pink flower printed on it in sequins, sitting over on a little table against the wall. She walked over to it and picked it up, to get a better look at it. _It's so cute! It's got to bet that girl's, it matches her skirt's floral trim perfectly. _

As Ruby put it back carefully and turned around she accidentally knocked it over on the table. She quickly picked up the contents of the purse and threw them back in, making sure no one saw her. As she quickly stuffed everything back in she noticed a few little square packages that fell out.

She picked them up and read what they said, _Maximum Protection Condoms_. Ruby's eyes got huge when she read this. She looked behind her and saw that the woman had just come back with the elderly nurse, they were all coversing with Crowler, and ignoring her.

She looked back at what was in her hands, and was about to put them back in the purse. She decided to take a few of them, and stuff them in her pocket. _She's got, what, 15 here? I'll just take three, just in case Jaden wants to take our relationship any farther. What am I thinking? We just started going out! Well...he did seem kinda eager to do it back in his room. No! We just started dating! And we're still really young...there's no way he'd want to..._

"Ms. Ruby!" screeched Crowler causing Ruby jump, and drop the condoms in the purse after she tore off a few. She quickly stuffed the condoms in her pocket without anyone seeing and turned to face Crowler.

"Y-Yes, D-Dr. Crowler?" Ruby asked a little shakily, worried that she might have been caught taking with the girl's condoms.

"It seems your story about that Sli…Jaden Yuki is the truth, unfortunately." he mumbled as he looked at her with a disappointed look on his face. He was really hoping she was lying, and then he'd be able to have a reason for getting Jaden in trouble, and have a good reason to report Ruby to her father for the outburst the other day, and lie to a professor for a student.

"O-Oh ok. W-Well then can I go now?" she asked still a little worried that Crowler might catch her.

"Fine! Go on now! I have to get going too, I have papers to grade." he said with a pissed off tone to his voice.

Ruby nodded as a good-bye, and quickly fled the room. She ran as far away from Crowler as she could without paying attention to where she was running too. _Why the hell did I just do that! I should go back and return the condoms. They aren't mine! And me and Jaden are too young to do anything like that! Although, it could happen, and I should be prepared...what the hell am I saying! That wouldn't happen, not when we're so early in a relationship! And we're only 14! _

Ruby slowed down to a stop. And reached in her pocket and felt the condoms beneath her fingers and thought of Jaden. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head to get rid of the image in her mind. Her cheeks turned bright red when she opened her eyes again. She didn't want to be thinking like that.

But, her thoughts went right back to that when she realized where she had run to. Her eyes got big, her cheeks turned a deep red, and she began to sweat and her heart raced when she realized where she was. She had run all the way to Slifer Red dorms. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to run away back to her room at the Obelisk dorms, but instead she somehow made it Jaden's dorm room and was standing in front of the door.

She slowly turned the door knob, and opened the door and walked in. Her heart racing, pounding so hard that she could feel it about ready to pop out of her chest. She looked around and saw Jaden leaning against the wall with an ice pack on the bruised cheek, wincing from the pain.

Jaden turned and looked to see his girlfriend Ruby standing there. "Hey, sweetie." he said with a smirk trying not to let her see that he was in slight pain.

"H-hey" she said as she nervously continued to run her fingers over one of the condoms in her pocket. She began to blush even more, and her heart was beating even faster than before. She was so confused as to what she was going to do.

**What on earth will happen! What will Ruby do? Will she use the condoms? Will she return them? What will Syrus do to make Ruby and Jaden try and break up? Will he succed? Why am I asking such obvious questions? Read and Review! And when I say review I don't mean just praise it and ask to update soon. Not that that's bad or anything, I would just like some constructive criticism, every now and then. And I don't mean, "It sucks! You bitch, don't disgrace such a great show! Stop writing this crap!" yes, I got something like that for this fic. And whoever sent it….you're a dumbass. Now! What I mean is tell me what you all think should happen, k? ok! well later! I'll update soon as I can, love you guys! later!**


	8. Passion of the heart lemon!

**Hello all! Sooo very sorry it took too long to update! I kno, I kno…..stupid me for making you all wait for so long, but school sucks! And now that I'm out for the summer, I can write way more! cheers ! Well anyway on with the fic! And for all of you Dragon ball GT fans out there, I'm making one of those too! And that will be out soon. And yes, it's a M-rated one! Well I'm gonna shut up and let you all get to the fic now! Enjoy! Plz review!**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 8: The Heat of Passion

"H-Hey Jaden" Ruby stood completely and utterly confused as to what she was going to do. She wanted him, there was no denying that, but as to whether or not he wanted she wasn't sure. She had to know whether or not he felt the same way, and if ever were there a moment to see, this would be it.

"Um…Ruby, are you ok?" Jaden asked a little worried and confused. But she didn't answer, it was as if she was lost in her own little world.

Jaden took a step forward and she was snapped back into reality. She jumped a little, and her blush became even more of a deep red.

"Ruby? Are you ok?" Jaden was getting even more concerned, she wasn't answering him. _What on earth is wrong with her? She seemed so excited before, but what's wrong?_

Jaden walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Ruby are you all right? Is something wrong?"

Ruby stood there with his eyes staring deeply into hers, she couldn't take it anymore. Whether he felt the same about her or not, she had to do this. She pulled her hands out of her pockets and forced her lips upon his, she kissed his lips deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Jaden was shocked the second she did this. He stumbled back a bit, he went to push her off, but he couldn't, he gave in to her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, pressing every bit of her body against him.

They stumbled back a bit, their lips never parting, slamming Jaden into the wall. Ruby then broke the kiss and looked up into Jaden's eyes. She wanted to say something, but no words came to mind. And suddenly Jaden claimed her lips again, this time in a more deep and passionate kiss. His tongue licking her lips hoping for entry. She gave into it; she opened her mouth, and let his tongue explore. Then she licked his tongue, and he let her explore his.

He placed a hand on her back, running his fingers down it. She placed her hands around his neck, and then slowly pulled them to the fastener on his jacket. She unsnapped his blazer and pushed it down to the ground.

As they held their kiss, she ran her fingers down his chest, covering every inch from his shoulders to the top of his pants.

He broke the kiss and smiled sinfully down at her "Hehe…so that's what you want is it?" he then began to kiss her cheek, then her ear, moving his lips down to her neck. She smiled from the sensational feeling of his touch. As he continued to kiss her neck, she unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to his ankles. He stood there with nothing on but his shirt and boxers. She could feel her blush growing, and she knew he could see it.

He pushed her back against the bunk beds and took his hands and pushed them under he shirt lifting it up as he kissed her neck. She could feel her body go numb, her arms limp, her entire body tingled with every bit of his touch, it was to much to bare.

He raised her shirt to her neck and pulled it off, and threw it to the side. His hands grabbed her arms, as he kissed her shoulders working their way down. As he kissed her soft delicate body, his hands drifted to her pants, he unbuttoned them and then threw them down to her ankles.

He took his lips off her body, and stared at her beautiful body. His eyes drifted from her face down to her strapless white lace bra. Then down to her matching white lacy panties, then back to her face, so innocent and so sexy. He couldn't help it, as he claimed her lips again he could feel a massive erection, but he didn't care.

He threw his hands on the back of her bra and unfastened it, he then threw it aside, and as he broke the kiss he stared down at the her breasts. He grabbed one breast in one hand and began to massage it, as he kissed on her nipple and began to lick and suck on it. Her nipples instantly hardened, she let out a moan as he did this. She went completely numb, her knees went weak, she was going to fall over.

She could feel her hands moving towards the brim of his boxers, she then threw them down to his ankles. She stared at his massive erection, and she grabbed it and began to massage.

He moaned at this sensation, as he continued to massage and suck on her breasts. She moaned as well, then she began massaging harder and faster. Ruby could feel Jaden's dick getting bigger in her hands, but that just made her massage faster and harder. Jaden's moans became louder, he then stopped what he was doing and grabbed her panties and threw them down to her ankles.

His eyes looked her over, and then focused on her pussy. She stopped what she was doing, and focused on him. Jaden grabbed her by the arms and threw her down to the floor, and jumped on top of her. Ruby hit with a hard smack and groaned from the pain, she then looked up to see Jaden on top of her, moving his way downward to her pussy.

Ruby knew what was going through his head, and she spread her legs for entry. Jaden looked at her pussy, and stuck his fingers in her pussy and began to play with it, she moaned deeply from pleasure. Jaden played with her clit for a while, listening to every moan that she gave, which made Jaden more aroused every second.

Jaden went on doing this for a while, then he bent down with his face right in front of her pussy. He took his tongue and began to lick her clit. Ruby moaned even deeper and louder than before. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before, and she didn't want it to stop.

Jaden pushed his hot tongue in as far as it would go, and Ruby continued to moan deeply. Jaden then stopped and looked up at her and he claimed her lips again in a deep and passionate kiss. As he kissed her, Ruby reached for her pants and pulled out the condom.

Jaden noticed this, and smirked down at her. Ruby smiled back seductively as she ripped open the package and pulled out the plastic. As she went to slip on the condom, she noticed how large Jaden was, she began to worry it wouldn't fit, but there was only one way to find out, so she slipped the condom on over his dick.

"You ready?" Jaden said with a sinful smirk and a lustful look in his eyes.

"Uh huh" Ruby said as she stared up at him with a seductive smile on her face.

Jaden placed the tip of his dick on the edge of her pussy, and without warning shoved his dick deep in her. Ruby gasped and screamed from the pain. Jaden knew she was in pain and felt bad about it, but he knew that the pain would pass.

Jaden began to slowly pumped in and out of her, each time she winced from pain. But soon the pain was gone, and was replaced by pure pleasure and bliss. She began to whisper 'faster' and 'harder', and so he did both. She began to moan even louder until she began to scream out his name.

Soon enough she had orgasmed all over his dick, and he had done the same to her. They had both started to breathe heavily, and Jaden then pulled out of her and laid down beside her on the floor. She looked at him, still breathing heavily, and smiled at him.

Ruby then rolled over onto his chest and pulled the condom of his dick and cast it aside. Jaden let out a sigh of relief, the condom had finally stop pinching at his dick. Ruby then rested her head on his bare chest, with her ear right over his heart so she could hear every beat, as his chest moved up and down with every breathe.

Jaden reached up and grabbed the blanket off the bottom bed and pulled it over them. Ruby looked up at him and smiled "Jaden….I-I love you s-so much." she leaned up and kissed his cheek, and then fell asleep on his chest.

Jaden looked down at the beauty lying on him, he smiled warmly at her. "I love you too Ruby." he then kissed the top of her head and began to stroke her long raven black hair. He then laid his head back and held her close to his chest, and he fell asleep, cradling her in his arms.

**AWH! That's so sweet! I hope you guys liked the lemon! It's the first lemon I've ever written and that's kinda why it took so long for me to update. Well anyways plz review! And sorry it's so short. And for the record, some of you are thinking that I'm going to pair up Syrus and Alexus….i don't usually give away info, but in this case I will. THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! Alexus and Syrus are so wrong for each other! She's just plotting the same thing that Syrus is, that is all. Well plz review! Thank you!**


	9. troubles begin

**Hello all, so very sorry that I haven't updated in over a month! Stupid me…well anyways, more of the fic. And seriously, review! Plz! I need reviews! well anywayz on with the fic. **

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 9

Days have passed since that night between Jaden and Ruby, they were happier than ever. Syrus wasn't to pleased though, he was still upset with Jaden, he didn't know about what happened between the two love birds, and no one else did for that matter.

Syrus had been trying constantly to find a way to get Ruby away from Jaden, but his efforts were unsuccessful, and time was running out, the month was almost up and Syrus needed to do something about Jaden and Ruby.

Late that night Syrus was walking on his way to the Slifer dorms. As he approached the dorms he saw someone leaving them, but it was too dark out and he couldn't see who it was. He ran up closer to get a better look, and noticed that the mysterious stranger was Ruby. Syrus noticed her hair was messed up and her clothes were a little messed up as well, and she was blushing and giggling as she ran in the direction of the Obelisk dorms.

Syrus noticed Jaden was nowhere to be found, and thought that this was his chance. As she walked away from the dorms and into the woods, Syrus ran up behind her and surprise her.

"Hey Ruby!" Syrus said loud and excited.

"Eeek!" Ruby jumped and shrieked when she heard Syrus shout out a hello. "Oh, hi Sy, you scared me. What's up! Long time no chat." Ruby smiled warmly at him. _Thank god it's Sy, I haven't talked to him in a while, Jaden keeps dragging me away every time Syrus says hi...I wonder why._

"Not too much." Syrus smiled back, glad that Jaden wasn't anywhere near them. "What are you doing out here at this time of night, it's late and really dark out. You could get lost or hurt." Syrus looked really serious and worried when he said this, he was glad they could talk but he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Oh…well…um…I was just…uh..." a big blush spread across her cheeks, and she smiled big. No one knew about what her and Jaden had been doing at each others dorm rooms.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me Ruby. So how have you been lately? Everything ok?" Syrus noticed the smile and blush, and realized it must have something to do with Jaden and he really didn't want to talk about him.

"Everything's been great, I've had a great time visiting my dad and meeting all of you, and me and Jaden are doing great, we've never been happier!" She smiled even more and blushed even more as she said this.

Syrus didn't say anything, he smiled big until she mentioned Jaden, he tried to smile, but as she said that his heart ached a little, and he began to get angry with Jaden again.

"I'm on my way back to my dorm room; I'm gonna go hit the hay. So, how about we talk again tomorrow morning, ok? Bye, Syrus." Ruby waved at him bye and began to walk off towards the Obelisk dorms again.

"Wait, Ruby….uh…why don't I walk you back to your dorm room. I wouldn't want you to get lost or hurt out there." Syrus had to admit it was late and they should go and get some sleep, but this was probably his only chance to talk to Ruby.

"Um…ok, let's go." Ruby turned and started walking with him up to the Obelisk dorms.

"Jaden it's late, I've got to go." Ruby said impatiently.

"I know, just let me get dressed and I walk you back." Jaden was hurrying to get his pants on while Ruby slipped her shirt on and grabbed her purse.

"Jaden I can't wait, besides some of the girls are getting suspicious. And we both agreed not to tell anyone about what we've been doing lately; we'd both get in serious trouble." Ruby was really impatient and annoyed now; she had to leave before she got in trouble.

"I know, I know! Just hold on!" Jaden was getting annoyed, he wanted to walk her back but she was getting on his nerves with all the complaining.

Ruby sighed annoyingly and started to stomp her foot impatiently. Jaden had just grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, he then grabbed his red blazer and threw it over his shoulder.

"Ok, now we can…" Jaden trailed off as he turned to talk to Ruby, but she was gone.

He sighed and dropped his blazer on the floor, then he scratched the back of his head. _Well, she did have to go, and I was slowing her down. Oh well she should be fine, she knows her way around the island pretty well now. And I'd just slow her down on the way up there, and then we'd both be in trouble. _

Jaden sat down on his bunk and laid back. He then turned his head and saw she left her bright red jacket behind. Jaden then got up and grabbed it, and ran for the door with it. _It's freezing outside, she'll get sick out there! Man, how could she be so dense, I know she was in a hurry but getting in trouble isn't as bad as freezing to death! Maybe I can still catch her. _

Jaden the ran out the door, and saw her down at the edge of the dorms, and she was talking with someone, he couldn't really see who she was talking too.

He got down to the bottom of the stairs and noticed it was Syrus, he glared angrily and Syrus. Jaden knew how Syrus felt about him and Ruby being together, and he knew Syrus would try something to get him out of the picture.

Jaden hid behind the staircase and watched them closely, but he couldn't hear a word of what they were saying. He then noticed they were walking towards the Obelisk dorms together. He knew he shouldn't, but something just didn't seem right, so he decided to follow them to the dorms.

It was a dead silence for a moment between Syrus and Ruby. It had been a few minutes and no one had said a word, they hadn't even looked at each other.

"Um…so…Ruby, why haven't we talked in awhile?" Syrus knew the answer to that question, but he just didn't want the dead silence to continue.

"Um…well, I'm not really sure. Things just keep coming up and I don't have the time to chat." Ruby wasn't entirely for sure about that either, she'd actually been wondering that for awhile now also. She liked talking to Syrus, he was nice and really sweet, but for some reason she was always pulled away to do something.

"Well, Jaden does have you always on the move, I mean when I got to talk to you, he's pulling you away to go somewhere or do something."

"Yea, I guess he does…" _Why is he doing that, I don't understand. Syrus and I are friends but Jaden doesn't seem to understand that. I mean yea Syrus is cute and really sweet and nice, but I'm with Jaden. He must think that I'll leave him for Syrus, but he knows how I feel about Syrus. But...then how does Syrus feel about me? _

Neither Ruby or Syrus said much since then, Ruby was starting to worry about Syrus having feelings for her. She was also worrying about what that would do to their friendship, Jaden's and Syrus' friendship and her relationship with Jaden.

"Brrr…." Ruby grabbed her arms and shook for the chill of the air. "It gets really cold out here at night."

"Um, here…" Syrus took off his blazer and handed it to Ruby for her to use. "It may be kinda small on you, I am pretty scrawny." Syrus blushed and started to scratch the back of his head.

Ruby took the blazer and threw it over her shoulders and clenched it close. It was warm, and it smelled of earth for some reason, she smiled and blushed a little. "Nah, you're not scrawny, and it fits fine." Ruby smiled warmly at him.

Syrus smiled back, with a light blush on his cheeks. He then started to shiver a little but tried hard to not let Ruby see. But she did despite his efforts, she then smiled and giggled. Syrus heard her giggle and laughed a little, "You know that looks pretty good on you."

"You think so, red isn't really my color." She smiled and struck a pose with the blazer on her, they both smiled and laughed a little.

They soon approached the Obelisk girls dorms. Ruby turned and smiled to Syrus, handed him his blazer, then gave him a friendly good night hug and waved good bye as she ran off towards the dorms. Syrus smiled warmly, hugged back, and waved back at her. And throughout their entire walk, and friendly goodbye, Jaden stood behind a tree watching them staring at those two. He was getting angry and starting to worry about Ruby and what all was going to happen between those two.

Jaden turned away and headed back to the dorms. The entire way back he began to think of what all he had seen and heard that night. He heard the entire conversation in the woods, and didn't like that Syrus started them talking about him. _Man, what's Syrus doing! I know he has a crush on Ruby, and that Ruby doesn't like him like that...but I don't know, I guess I'm just worrying about nothing. Syrus couldn't get Ruby to love him back, she loves me. Doesn't she? AH! What's with me! Of course she does. Syrus has just got a stupid crush on her, it'll pass...won't it? _

Jaden began to think of that night when Syrus hit him…he raised his hand to where he got hit, it didn't hurt that much anymore. But something else did….him and Syrus may have been friends for only a few months, but they were still good friends, and they let a girl come between them.

**Flashback **

"THIS!" Syrus shouted at him as he took his clenched fist and punched Jaden in the face as hard as he could, making Jaden stagger a bit to keep from falling. Syrus looked directly into his eyes with a look of pure anger that would make Kaiba look happy as a clown.

Jaden looked up at Syrus confused and pissed. "Syrus, w-what the hell did you do that for!"

Syrus walked up to Jaden, still glaring at him, and grabbed his shirt and pulled Jaden down so his eyes were at the same level as his own. "I know about you and Ruby. I saw it, and I don't like it. I liked Ruby before you, and in the end she'll be my girlfriend not yours, you piece of shit." Syrus didn't blink or scream when he said all this to Jaden. He kept his glare and the anger in his voice steady.

**End of Flashback**

Jaden could feel the sting of Syrus' punch, and could hear that angry voice of his again. He knew Syrus still liked her, and maybe Syrus wasn't exaggerating, maybe he really does love her.

Jaden looked up and realized he was in front of the Slifer dorms. He walked up to his room, and noticed Chumley on the top bunk arranging his deck.

"Oh, hey Jay, where you been?" Chumley knew the answer had to do something with Ruby, but he wanted to ask anyway just to tease Jaden.

"Huh? Oh, nowhere…just walking around." Jaden was kinda quiet, his mind was elsewhere still stuck on Ruby and Syrus.

"It wouldn't have been with Ruby by chance now would it?" Chumley grinned teasingly at Jaden. Every since those two started going out, he joked about it and made fun of them for it.

"Um…something like that."

Chumley stopped smiling and looked confused, by now Jaden would've either smiled big and laughed or have yelled that it wasn't his business. But instead Jaden just walked over to a chair and threw his jacket on it.

"So…um…what's that in your hand Jay?" Chumley said as he pointed at the white piece of cloth in Jaden's hand.

Jaden looked at his hand and sighed, it was Ruby's jacket, he forgot to give it to her. "It's nothing Chum, just go back to your deck, just pretend I'm not here." Jaden hid the white cloth behind his back and laid down on his bunk.

"Um, ok…consider yourself invisible." Chumley then turned back to his deck, he was still worried about Jaden, but figured that he needed sometime to himself.

Jaden pulled Ruby's jacket ontop of him, he held it close and could smell Ruby's perfume on it, he inhaled her fragrance, and then rolled over and fell asleep, holding her jacket close.

**That's so sad! Well anywayz, I'm gonna go now. plz oh plz! peoplz review! Plz!**


	10. nightmares

**Hello all, I'm going to try and update as soon as possible from now on, but school is starting up soon, so I'm going to spend as much time as possible at the computer. Well anywayz, plz review, if I do not get at least three reviews I'm discontinuing this fic. I'll still leave it up, but I will stop making chapters. Well, on with the fic. **

Chapter 10

Jaden awoke the next morning, still clinging to Ruby's jacket. He grabbed it and got up, when he looked outside; the sun was just now starting to rise. He grabbed his blazer and put it on, he then stuffed Ruby's jacket under his pillow, then he walked out, figured that he could go for a walk to clear his mind.

He was still worried about what he had seen and heard last night, he didn't know what to do. _If Ruby found out that I'm purposely getting her and Sy apart from each other, then she may think I'm being a paranoid and jealous boyfriend, and Sy may get Ruby after all. I don't want to lose her over what Sy said._

_I wonder if she's even figured it out yet, she's smart, she probably has. But then has she figured out that Sy likes her, and might actually love her. _

_After last night, anyone would be able to figure it out, it's obvious he loves her, he was practically blushing all night, and he even gave her his jacket, and he kept his eyes on her constantly. His head was turned and his eyes were still on her._

_He's probably one of those stupid perverts that only think of her in those grotesque ways! AHH! He makes me sick!_

Jaden remained in thought until he reached a large hill near the Obelisk dorms. He sat down a top it, and looked out over the ocean at the sunrise. He continued to stare at the large orange and golden sun, rise and cast its light over the crystal waters of the ocean surrounding the island.

As he watched this, he remained in thought; every now and then imagining what would happen if Ruby discovered what was going on.

Either way he looked at it, it wasn't a pretty picture. Every single way it could happen, every single ending, and no matter what he thought of that could make it end the way he wanted it, it for some reason wouldn't. Maybe he was paranoid, maybe he was just acting stupid, or maybe he was right.

**Jaden's Daydream**

"Jaden why are you keeping me away from Sy all the time, you two are good friends, and he and I are friends too. So why can't we talk, or even wave at each other without you dragging me away?" Ruby asked while looking at the ground confused.

She and Jaden had been walking around the island for awhile. Both of them talking and laughing at each other's jokes. Then all of a sudden it went dead quiet, and then Ruby broke the silence with that question, that made Jaden worry.

Jaden didn't know how to answer so he didn't; he just looked down at the ground. Jaden didn't know what to do; she was probably going to get angry if he didn't answer soon. She was probably worried and might do something dramatic and irrational, or something, either way Jaden wasn't going to like it.

"Jaden, answer me, I asked you a question and I'd like an answer…please Jaden answer me." Ruby was getting worried and impatient, she didn't know what was going on between them and she wanted to know. But Jaden still didn't answer.

"Fine! Don't answer me! I'll just go ask Sy, I'm sure he'll know what's going on between you two." Ruby was pissed, and she didn't want to do this, but he left her no choice, she ran off towards the Slifer dorms and soon was out of sight.

Jaden knew that if she went to ask Sy then he would lie to her, and probably get her to cry about it, and then Sy could do whatever he could to get them to break up, and for him to get Ruby.

Jaden sped off after Ruby, but no matter how fast he ran, she was no where to be seen. He soon came upon the Slifer dorms, and went into there room. When he got in there, Ruby had already gotten to Syrus, and Ruby was crying. She took one look at Jaden and asked Syrus to leave the room.

Syrus nodded and left, Jaden and Ruby were the only ones in there, he didn't know what to do. She'd never cried before, and it was because of what Syrus had told her, so she was crying because of Jaden, and the lies that Syrus told her. Jaden got pissed and was about to leave the room to get Syrus, when Ruby stopped him.

Tears were streaming down her face, her cheeks were red, and she was pissed. She grabbed Jaden's arm and pulled him back, she then slapped him hard. Jaden didn't budge, but it left a red hand print on his face.

"H-how….why…why didn't you tell me! Because of you being an arrogant bastard, Syrus and I aren't friends anymore! He was a good friend, and you are a paranoid jackass!" she continued to scream at him, and then entire time, he kept his head turned, he didn't move. He didn't want to look at her; he wouldn't be able to take it.

"LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!" she pulled on his arms and turned him to face her. Jaden then looked down at her, she was still pissed but crying even more than before.

A single tear fell from Jaden's eye, she was crying and it was because of him, it was his fault, she blamed him. And he couldn't take it, he pulled her close, "Please baby doll, don't do this, please stop it now."

She pushed on him and started to scream for him to let her go. But he wouldn't he just held her closer, she continued to cry, and then stopped pushing. When he loosened his grip she pushed away from him, and slapped him even harder than before, this time sending him to the ground.

At that moment, Syrus ran in with a worried expression on his face. "I heard Ruby screaming…what happened in here?"

"Go to hell Jaden, we're through!" she screamed even louder than before, and kicked him in stomach. She then ran towards Syrus, and hugged on him tight.

"Oh, Syrus I'm so glad you explained things to me, you were right, I never should've listened to him. He was horrible to me." Ruby then fell to her knees and started to cry into her hands.

Syrus then walked over to her and held her close and kissed her forehead, "It's ok Ruby I'm just glad you realized you were being fooled before it was too late." Ruby then looked up at Syrus and smiled.

"You know you're nothing like Jaden, he was so mean to me, but you're so sweet." Ruby then put a hand on Syrus' cheek and they then kissed each other's lips deeply.

Jaden sat there watching this entire thing, and went to break them up. But he couldn't get up, and when he went to scream, he couldn't. His voice and every feeling in his body was gone. He couldn't do anything, his ex-girlfriend, and ex-best friend were making out in front of him, and he couldn't do anything.

Soon the entire room was surrounded by darkness, and Jaden was all alone in the dark, he began to sweat. Chills went down his spine, as he regained feeling. He stood up and looked around, no one was there, and it was all darkness.

Jaden then heard a voice calling him. He then turned around to see Ruby standing there, smiling and holding hands with someone, but he couldn't see the other person. Soon they stepped into the light, and he noticed it was Syrus. Jaden got pissed as Syrus began to laugh at Jaden.

He sweated more and his heart raced even more as he watch Ruby join in the laugh. They then faded into the darkness again, leaving Jaden all alone. Then Jaden could feel the floor opening up, and he began to fall down a hole into nothing. As he began to fall he could hear everything he had seen.

He began to cry, he didn't know what to do. He then saw something at the bottom it was the hill he was on, he was falling faster, soon he came out of the whole, and looked around, and he was really high up in the air.

Jaden looked around and saw a bunch of white, and saw it was Ruby and Syrus' wedding. "I do" said Syrus, "I do" said Ruby, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." And as Syrus grabbed Ruby for a romantic and passionate kiss, Jaden began to scream loudly, flailing his arms in the air wildly. "NOOOOO!" then just before Syrus and Ruby had their kiss, Jaden hit the ground hard.

**End of Dream**

Jaden awoke suddenly and looked around him, it was already noon. And everyone was eating lunch by now, which meant that if Jaden wasn't with Ruby, then Syrus could easily get to her.

Jaden quickly brushed all the grass off him, and ran for the school. All the way there, he was hoping that what he dreamt wouldn't become a reality. As images of his dream rushed through his mind, he began to feel the tears coming up again; he wiped his eyes and ran faster.

**Hi pplz! Listen I'm serious about the reviews, if I don't get at least three, then this is the last chappy that I'm writing. So plz review! Later pplz! Hope this isn't my last chapter, I really like writing it, so plz review plz! bye.**


	11. sry

Hi everybody! I know that I've been making Jaden sound a little paranoid and all. And sry bout that, I've been pre-occupied lately so I haven't really paid much attention to what all I type. Well what I'm really here to say is that I'm going to not write for a while, but when I update, it'll be awesome! Promise!well that's all i've got to say! so later pplz!


	12. chappy 11!

**Hey pplz! Well I got my 3rd review…so here's the next chappy. It may be awhile until I get the next chappy put up. So here we go! **

**Chapter 11: Confessions**

Jaden ran as fast as he could to the academy. As he ran there his fears of losing Ruby turned to hatred of Syrus. The tears he felt coming disappeared and his anger grew and grew with every bit closer he came to the academy.

Jaden soon noticed someone in a yellow blazer exiting through the main entrance to the school. He stopped, breathing heavily he stood there in their path. When he began to breathe again, he stood straight and spoke, "Bastion! Have you seen Syrus or Ruby!"

"No Jaden I haven't. Where were you today? Class was surprisingly quiet without your echoing snores interrupting it." Bastion snickered at his joke, but when he stopped he noticed something was wrong with Jaden.

Jaden got even more pissed; Bastion is probably the most observant person in the school. Since Bastion hadn't seen them, then that means that no one had seen them. Jaden looked up at Bastion and noticed the concerning look on his face.

"Oh…heh…I just figured that 'Since I'm going to sleep in Crowler's class, I might as well skip it!'" Jaden gave out a little laugh; he didn't want Bastion or anyone else to worry about him.

"You know Jaden…I think I should be the one to tell you this…" Bastion closed his eyes and sighed as he turned his face to the ground.

Jaden looked up confused at Bastion, "Yeah Bastion, what is it?"

Bastions sighed again, and opened his eyes and gave a smirk, "…you suck lying…and for some reason I think the truth has something to do with Ruby and Syrus."

Jaden's sight turned to the ground as he sighed out his reply, "I know…and your right."

Bastion looked concerned again; he didn't know what was bugging Jaden about Ruby, but Jaden needed to tell someone about this. "Well…are you going to tell me about it? Or are you just going to stand there?"

Jaden looked up at Bastion, and sighed, "Ok…I'll tell you, but it's a long story…you got awhile?"

As Syrus walked through the halls, he began to wonder where Jaden had been. _We have practically every class together, _he thought, _I mean, since I've changed seats in our classes, I can't really see him until we go to leave. But when we're in class, he's usually asleep so you can here his obnoxiously loud snoring, but it was completely quiet...I haven't seen Ruby today either. I wonder if they're...oh my god what if he skipped today to go and...Holy shit!_

**Syrus's thought**

"Oh Jaden…" moaned Ruby.

Jaden began to kiss and lick her neck; she closed her eyes as she felt his lips against her bare skin. Jaden continued to lick and kiss her as he pulled her jacket down off her shoulders, then the spaghetti straps to her top.

As Jaden kissed her, Ruby began to pull his shirt off him, and then when it was off she ran her fingers down his bare chest and towards his pants. Jaden pulled her shirt off revealing her…

**Ok that's enough **

(Chapter 8 has lemon)

As soon as this crossed his mind, Syrus shook it from his head. He didn't want to ever imagine Ruby doing such things with any other person than him. He wouldn't be able to handle that kind of heartache.

Syrus had continuously told himself over and over that Jaden was a lazy ass and Ruby was doing her rounds. And just as he had convinced himself of this, his proof had rounded the corner, Ruby was walking straight towards him with her clipboard at her side, and she looked exhausted. Ruby had these rounds everyday, and she had to do every class soon or she would never be able to have time to her self. So she of course she would be exhausted, who wouldn't be.

Syrus remembered that she had been here for about three weeks now, which meant that she would be leaving next week, if he didn't go through with telling her, then he would never get another chance until next year. Syrus thought to himself, _Ok, I'm doing this today! Jaden hasn't been seen all morning, Ruby is right there and I'm here, I'm going to tell her. But not here. _

"Hey Ruby! Can we talk a bit?" Syrus said as he ran towards her with a friendly smile on his face.

Ruby turned her gaze from the floor to Syrus, she smiled back warmly, "Hey Syrus, I'm almost done with these rounds so I'll finish these and then we can meet up for lunch over at the Slifer dorms." Ruby smiled, and waved as she walked to go around Syrus.

Syrus grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking away. "No, I need to talk to you now." Syrus pulled Ruby with him around the corner as he ran.

"What? Syrus I can't not right now. Just…" She was cut off, while trying to keep from falling over. Syrus continued to pull her with him until she walked away reluctantly.

Syrus thought that no one would see them, since everyone was heading back to their dorms for lunch, but unfortunately for him, someone had seen them. Zane, Syrus's older brother, had rounded the corner just as Syrus said all this to Ruby and yanked her away. Zane looked concerned at the area where he had last seen those two, he didn't follow them to find out, he figured it wasn't any of his business, but he was still a bit curious.

"So that's how it is Bastion, that's what's going on." spoke Jaden after explaining everything to him.

Bastion didn't say a word, he just stared at Jaden with the greatest look of shock on his face. His eyes were huge, his jaw was almost to the floor, he didn't know what to say or do. He had never heard of something like this before. In books maybe, fictional stories, but never would he expect to hear this kind of thing happening to his friends in this school.

"Well, that's why I have to find Syrus and Ruby. If I don't, I don't know what Syrus would tell her or do." Jaden was worried but more upset as he thought of what Syrus might get Ruby to do with him. (basically it would be what Syrus was thinking earlier)

Just then Jaden looked over his Bastion's shoulder, as Bastion just stood there trying to think all this through, Jaden noticed Zane walking out of the school with his books in his hands.

"Zane! Have you seen Syrus or…" Jaden couldn't finish his sentence because Zane had cut him off.

"Yes, my baby brother was walking, more like dragging, Ruby off somewhere. They'd probably be going through the south exist towards the thickest part of the forest." Zane had his usual stern look on his face, but with a barely noticeable look of worry and confusion.

Jaden nodded at Zane, with a look that was saying "thanks". And with that Jaden ran into the school with lightening speed.

Zane turned and yelled Jaden, "Jaden! Don't worry, it'll be ok."

Jaden looked at Zane's face, he knew what Zane was saying, and he nodded at him and ran on into the school, a little bit calmer than before.

"Syrus where are we going? STOP!" screamed Ruby as she yanked on her hand, trying to free it from Syrus's grip.

Syrus stopped as soon as they had reached a clearing out in the forest, when he stopped Ruby pulled her hand from his grasp, and backed up a bit. She looked pissed as well as confused.

"Why did you do that? What's wrong with you!" she yelled at him, but he didn't answer.

Syrus didn't even turn around to see look at her, his cheeks grew warm as a blush crossed over his face. He made sure that Ruby wouldn't be able to see it. He had gotten this far, but he wasn't sure how much farther he could go as to how he should confess to her.

"Syrus!...SYRUS! What on earth is wrong with you! I have to get back to what I was doing! Whatever you have to tell me can wait until lunch at the dorms can't it? I'm gonna have to go now." As Ruby said this she turned to walk away. She was really worried about Syrus, he was acting strange.

"WAIT! RUBY DON'T GO!" Syrus screamed at her, stopping Ruby in her tracks.

As soon as Ruby turned to ask what it was that Syrus wanted, Syrus grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. His blush growing as Ruby began to blush, her eyes widened from the shock of what Syrus was doing. She backed up trying to push him off, then she fell over backwards, and Syrus fell on top of her.

She finally pushed him off, and didn't say a word, she began to think back to everytime they were together alone, she wondered why she hadn't seen it before, he liked her…maybe even loved her.

"Ruby…I'm sorry about that, but I-I-I…" Syrus knew what to say, he just couldn't say it. He didn't know what to do. He had just kissed her, and now was on top of her. He was scared of what she would say, and what she was going to do to him. Would she slap him? Would she kiss him back? Would she just say nothing and ignore his feelings? He didn't know what she would do if he told her.

As Ruby looked into Syrus' golden eyes, she began to think back, everything that he had done to get close to her, everything he had said and done for her. Why hadn't she seen it before, why hadn't she noticed. _I think I did know, I did, I just was afraid to accept it. Why, do I like him too? No! NO! I can't like him like that! I'm in love with Jaden! But...Syrus, he's so, cute...he's sweet, and Jaden's like that too. Oh god, what do I do!_

**Hello all my pplz! well I hope you all liked this. REVIEW! PLZ! i would like to know what the fans think about this! bye bye! until next time!**


	13. chappy 12!

**Hello all! WOW! I never expected to get so many reviews so soon! Thanks! Well anyways, I think we should try and continue on with the story! Be sure to review later! **

**Chapter 12: Confessions pt. 2**

As Syrus looked into Ruby's sparkling crystal blue eyes, and Ruby looked into his shimmering golden eyes, they're cheeks grew warm, both of their faces were red. Neither one knew what to say, Syrus had just kissed her, and Ruby was confused as to what to say to him.

"Uh…um…Syrus…why…h-how long have you…um…" Ruby couldn't think of what to say to him, she had so many questions to ask, and so many things to say to him. But she still didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm so sorry! I've liked you ever since I saw you walk off that ferry…no…I've loved you! I still love you! Ruby, you're beautiful, you're funny, you're so nice, and…and I just…I…" Syrus didn't know what else to say, all of it was true, he loved her. And he was furious with Jaden for taking her away from her.

Ruby didn't say anything else, her heart was pounding hard and loud, she had never had to do this before. Be with one guy, and while with him, have another go after you? She didn't know what to do. Syrus had just said he loves her, and Jaden loves her too. Ruby was too confused, both loved her, and both always wanted to be with her…but who does she love?

"I-I really am sorry! I-I know your with Jaden, and that just makes things harder for me! He doesn't deserve you! I probably don't either. But I love you more than he ever could! Ruby…I am sorry to tell you this so suddenly, but it's the truth! Please forgive me! Ruby, I…" Syrus continued to apologize for loving her, he loved her, and he didn't know if she loved him back of not.

As Ruby never lost focus on Syrus' eyes, they looked so sad, heartbroken, like they were about to cry. Ruby could feel his heartache, she somehow could sense how horrible he was feeling right then, and she realized that, Jaden had never been this open with her. He was always keeping quiet about this, he had never acted like this to her before. Everything she had ever thought about Syrus and Jaden had just been thrown into an entirely new perspective.

With every word he was saying to her, Syrus could feel tears from behind his eyes forming; he knew what he did, and he couldn't help it, she was probably going to turn him down. In his mind he didn't deserve her, but neither did Jaden, with this it broke his heart more. "Ruby…I…I'm so so…"

Before Syrus could finish his sentence he was cut off. What Ruby just did was a shock to him, he couldn't believe what happened. Ruby put a hand on his cheek, and her other hand behind his head and pulled him close and kissed his lips deeply and passionately. Syrus' eyes were wide with confusion; he slowly gave into her kiss, and began to kiss her back. One hand moved to her cheek, then behind her head pulling her closer to him.

And just as this had happened, Jaden had burst through the doors of the south entrance, he dashed through the woods and made it to the clearing, he stopped in his tracks to see Syrus and Ruby in a passionate kiss. Jaden's fury had disappeared as his heart shattered into pieces.

Jaden stepped back little by little, while his gaze never left the sight of those two kissing. As he stepped back, he stepped on a small branch, the echoing sound of the branch snapping alerted Ruby and Syrus breaking them of their kiss.

As the two of them looked at the heartbroken Jaden, they were scared of what was going to happen next.

**Hi! Sry about it being so short. But I thought I should leave it at some incredibly dramatic scene, you know, build suspense. Well anyways, REVIEW! PLZ! Thank and good night. **


	14. chappy 13

**Hello everybody sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School's a butt, well anyways here's the next chappy! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Is This The End?**

As Ruby lay on the soft ground beneath her, with Syrus still on top of her, she looked into Jaden's wide, shocked, and heartbroken chocolate eyes. When she noticed the tears about to form in his, her eyes over flowed with tears of guilt, for what she had just done to him.

Jaden couldn't stand looking at what was before him in the clearing. As he looked upon Ruby's face, with tears streaming down her face. He couldn't believe that she had done that to him. Why would she, how could she? She loved him didn't she?

Ruby looked up at Syrus then at Jaden, she turned back to Syrus and pushed him off. Then Syrus fell back onto the ground, when he looked up at Ruby he noticed she was staring at where Jaden was standing, tears were flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks. Syrus turned to look at Jaden, then Jaden turned and ran away from those two.

Ruby got up and ran after him; she didn't want him to get away. She had to explain things to him, but what was she going to say to him? That she loved him and Syrus but wanted Syrus more? That she's sorry even though she's not? Right now she didn't care about what was going to be said, only that she had to catch up to him.

Jaden and Ruby continued to run, Jaden kept changing directions, trying to get Ruby to get lost so he wouldn't have her see him cry. He finally made it to an edge of the building. Jaden stopped, he had run so much he was out of breath and couldn't run any more. He was breathing so loud and heavily that he couldn't hear someone from behind. The person from behind him wrapped their arms around him and sobbed into his back. "I-I-I'M SORRY!" they screamed as they continued to sob.

"JADEN I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" After hearing this Jaden turned around, being released from the person's grip, he saw it was Ruby, her eyes were bloodshot and overflowing with tears, she turned to the ground and fell to her knees, as she whispered over and over, "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

While Jaden watched her sob, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her it was ok and that he forgave her. But it wasn't ok, he just caught her kissing his ex-best friend, and nothing about that was ok. He couldn't just sit there and say he forgave her, his heart was too broken, he had been betrayed by his lover, and he hated it so badly.

"Jaden…please forgive me…" Every word that Ruby sobbed was like a thousand arrows in his back. He couldn't take it. He wanted to just ignore it, say that it never happened and go back to when things were normal, but he knew he couldn't.

"Jaden…please…I'm so sorry…" Ruby could say anything else, she knew what she just did was unforgivable, but she still begged. She wanted him to say something, anything! She couldn't take the silence, it was horrible. Was he angry, was he upset, was he as ashamed of her as she was of herself? She didn't know. "Jaden! Please I'm sorry! ...Say something!" She looked up at him; the pain in her eyes could just barely be seen through the tears. Not only had she broken his heart, but her own was breaking. She didn't want to lose him, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Syrus.

Jaden looked into her saddened, heart broken, tear filled blue eyes. He didn't know what to say to her, what he had just seen, was everything that Syrus had promised, he was going to have Ruby, he was going to get the two of them apart. Every second that Jaden stood there without a word spoken, he could feel the two of them moving farther and farther apart. Once her smiling face was the only thing on his mind, now it was fading, and the only thing he could see was her smiling at Syrus and not him.

"Ruby…" Jaden didn't know what to say, he didn't want to lose her, but if he didn't say something soon he was going too. "Ruby…you…he…" Jaden could feel tears forming from behind his eyes as he remembered what had happened. Syrus had gotten what he wanted; he wanted to get to Ruby, to get them apart long enough for him to have her. But…if it was all Syrus' doing, then why was he taking it on her, he couldn't take it any longer…he didn't know what to do.

"Jaden…" Ruby's tears covered her cheeks, she wanted him to say something more…but she could see that he was struggling to even say those few words he had just spoken.

"RUBY!" Jaden fell to his knees in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close, as he began to sob. "It's not your fault…you don't have to be sorry…" Jaden continued to let the tears fall.

"Oh Jaden…" Ruby cried into his shoulder, her arms limp at her side, she didn't move, she just sat there and sobbed. "It's all my fault, please forgive me, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault…this is all my fault."

"NO! It's not your fault! Syrus is the one to blame not you…he wanted this, he wanted you, and he got to you. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to stop him. He forced that kiss on you, if you had a choice; I know you would've said no."

Ruby was shocked; he thought Syrus had forced her? He didn't realize it…She loved Syrus too…no, she loved Syrus more. "Jaden…that's wrong…he…"

Jaden grabbed her roughly at the arms and looked into her eyes, he kissed her passionately and deeply, as soon as he broke the kiss he put his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "I know you love me, and I know that you would never betray me like that. I know you would never let another kiss your lips but me. Ruby I love you so much." As he said this, a single tear rolled down his cheek, and then one rolled down Ruby's.

"Oh Jaden…" Ruby wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest, she didn't want him to put all the blame on Syrus, she wanted to tell him the truth. But if she did, she would risk losing him, she loved both of them.

And as the two of them sat there, on the ground, in one another's arms, someone stood in the brush, away from their eyes. Syrus had been there and seen and heard all of this.

**Awwww…so sad. Now some of you may have been rooting for Syrus and Ruby to get together, and I understand that. It's just that, the girl that I made the OC after doesn't want it to end now. She thinks it should continue on for a bit longer. I have to say I agree, we need a little more to the story so, who knows…maybe Syrus and Ruby will have a little more than that kiss…we do not know…**


	15. chappy 14!

**Ok, I'm sorry about this being so late. I would've posted this a long while ago; however, my internet has been a bit screwy. So I haven't really been able to post this. Well anyways, I'll let you people get on with the fic so here you go. **

**Chapter 14 ((couldn't think of a name for this chappy))**

Ruby was walking in her room early in the morning, all alone. She had just gotten out of the shower, and was finished getting dressed. Ruby walked over to a calendar that hung on the wall next to the window of her bedroom, as she wrapped her long, raven black hair up in her towel. She picked up a red marker, which was lying on her dresser beside the calendar, she uncapped it, and put a big red 'X' on the Sunday that was on the last week of the month. She let out a sigh, and looked depressingly out her window at the academy, then turned her eyes towards the Slifer red dorms.

"This is my last week here. I've done everything I was sent here for, I've had a great visit with dad…but…Jaden, and Syrus…what am I going to do?" she said softly to herself. Ruby lowered her sorrowful blue eyes to the floor; she then walked off towards the door. To go and face the day, and what it may hold for her.

Syrus quietly walked down the old stairs that led up to the second floor of the Slifer red dorms. He quickly, and silently, sped past the wall of doors and towards the forest. A quiet mist filled the air, and swirled throughout the woods, around the trees and making it a bit difficult for someone to see through there. Syrus clenched his hands around his arms; he then let out a long and loud yawn. He hadn't slept so good the night before, truth is he hadn't slept that great since that night. All he could think of was what Ruby had done after what all they went through, he had confessed to her, he even kissed her, and she kissed him back.

Syrus lightly touched his lips as a slight blush spread across his cheeks, he couldn't believe he had really done that. He knew very well what he had told Jaden, but he was just upset, and normally he wouldn't have done that, but he couldn't help it. Something was different, sure he would get a little jealous if a girl he liked had some guy flirting with her, or dating her. But, for some reason, seeing his best friend with the girl he had his eyes on, was just too much, and sent him to a level of hate that he normally would have never been too.

Syrus then stopped in his tracks and looked around at where he was, he had walked off path, and didn't know where he was. He remembered walking this way before, but couldn't remember where he was, so he trod on in the same direction.

Ruby walked out of her room and quietly went down the stairs from the attic where her room was, towards the main hall of the Obelisk girls' dorm. She walked down in a dark green camisole, which was just high enough to reveal her naval and cut low enough to reveal some cleavage, and a pair of black low rider pants, which showed a little more skin, the entire outfit showing her curves. As she walked down the last flight of stairs, she remembered that she had left her jacket up stairs in her room and with it as cool as it was outside and her wearing what she was wearing, she would freeze. Ruby quickly turned around and ran up the stairs toward her room again.

As Syrus pulled on his hair that had gotten caught on a tree branch, he noticed that there was a building just in front of him. He quickly yanked his hair off the branch, and then he ran towards the building, and hid behind a bush so he could see inside without being seen. He could see someone inside but couldn't tell who it was, he squinted his eyes, pulled off his glasses, wiped away the moisture that had built up on the lenses and then looked again.

As he sat and squinted, a few rays from the newly risen sun just peeked through the tops of the windows, to let some light illuminate the room with a small golden glow. As sunlight filled the room, Syrus' eyes grew wide as he realized that the figure he had seen before was Ruby. His cheeks grew a light pink and his heart began to beat harder as he looked upon her. The sunlight reflecting on her soft skin, the clothes that she had on and how they accented every curve of hers, all of it just made his want for her grow. Without realizing what he was doing, Syrus stood up and walked around the building towards the doors, with a hypnotized look in his eyes, his eye sight never left her beauty.

Just as Ruby had began to run up the stairs, Syrus ran after her and up the stairs. Keeping a good distance behind her, Syrus continued to follow her up towards her room. Soon after passing one of the other's rooms, he heard an alarm clock go off, he suddenly snapped out of the trance he was in, and looked around. _What the hell!! Am I…? Did I…? Oh god…I'm in the Obelisk's girls' dorm!! I can't be here!! I'll get expelled!! Why did I even come in here in the first place?!?! _Syrus turned and looked in every direction; he was all alone in the hall. Soon after all his turning and thinking, he thought he had turned around, so he ran in that direction.

After the constant quick, yet silent, sprints through the corridor, Syrus made it too a large oak door, which he figured would be the way out of this place, instead once he went through, he wound up in front of a large staircase. As soon as he realized he had gone in the wrong direction, he whirled around to open the door and leave. But when he went to open it, he heard the other girls start to rustle around and leave their rooms. He stepped back and looked up.

Figuring he could hide up in their attic until all the girls have gone for classes, he could just be a little late, and just sneak out then. So he climbed the stairs to the attic. When he got there, he looked down and noticed some light was coming from the other side; he opened the door a crack and noticed a very well furbished room. Syrus walked in and looked around for a bit, he then looked directly in front of him and noticed a white door, much like the one behind him, was slightly open, and there was some rustling around beyond it.

His common sense was telling him that he needed to go and hide, but something else was yelling that he needed to go on in there and find out what it is. The side that said to go in had won. Syrus began to walk towards the door, then he opened it a crack and peeked through, stupidly he spoke, "Um…hello? Is anyone…or anything in here?"

Upon hearing these words, Ruby perked up from the other side of her bed, as she stood up, she looked at Syrus with a look of confusion and shock, as a bright red blush spread across her face.

Syrus saw this, and everything that had happened before behind the bushes was happening again. He looked at Ruby with a look of wanting, he looked from her bright, sky blue eyes, down to her breasts that rose slightly, due to her heavy breathing at the moment, and then down to her waist and hips, then back up. Every bit of her was desirable, and he couldn't stand the want any longer.

Ruby walked over to him, with the blush growing even brighter than before with every step. Soon, she was standing before him, and no matter how hard she tried to push the thought from her mind, she wanted to kiss him, to have him kiss her, from her lips to her toes. But, she never said a word.

Syrus looked deeply into those gorgeous blue eyes, he then finally spoke, "R-Ruby…I-I-I swear!! I-If I had known th-that this was your room. I-I would've never walked up here. I j-just wound up here and…" Syrus' stuttering ramble ceased the moment that Ruby pressed her lips to his.

Ruby couldn't help it, she wanted him and she wanted him right here and now. She put a hand behind his head and a hand around his waist. Then Syrus began to return the kiss, he then deepened it and placed his hands on her hips and then began to trail them down her curves and then towards her pants button, as she did the same.

**Ok, I'm stopping here for now. For one, I want to make you guys suffer, while I take my time on the next chappy evil laughter…will they have sex, will Jaden or someone walk in on them, or will one of them back out? Another reason I am stopping here is because I'm tired, and I don't fee like staying up even longer just to write about sex. I'll do that tomorrow. So later people!! **


	16. chappy 15!

**Ok pplz, I'm bored, I wasn't planning on waiting for so long to type this up. But whatever, I let time slip from me, and since i'm bored and have nothing better to do, I guess I'll do this now. Here's the fic. btw, this is filled with jumps, ya know, jumping from scene to scene. have fun with it!**

**Chapter 15: Sy/Rub Lemon**

As Syrus's and Ruby's kiss deepened, Ruby took one hand and pulled on Syrus' blazer, while the other pulled on the rim of his pants, she led him to the bed. She lay down and pulled him on top of her, without ever breaking the kiss. Syrus then licked Ruby's upper lip, wanting entry, when Ruby parted her lips just enough, Syrus seized his opportunity and stuck his hot tongue in her mouth, and began to explore.

As Syrus did this, Ruby laid there, loving the sensation of it all, his hot tongue in her mouth, his fingers trailing down her figure. Syrus had placed one hand behind her head, and the other on her hip, her skin shivered at his touch.

Syrus soon felt Ruby's hands on him, pulling his clothing off piece by piece as he did the same to her, they couldn't help themselves, the wanted one another, and with each passing second that their lips were pressed on the others, the longing grew and grew.

Meanwhile, back at the Slifer dorms, Jaden had just awaked; he was grabbing his clothes and getting dressed while trying to push Chumley awake. Once away Chumley rolled over in his bed with a groan, he then looked down, noticing Syrus wasn't there, he asked, "Yo Jay…you seen Sy? He's not here; do you think he left without us?" Jaden perked up at the question, his gaze then turned to his watch that was on the table, it was 7:15 a.m., even for Syrus it was early, and he's usually lagging behind or waiting on them.

"Couldn't have…you know Syrus, he'd be waiting on us to get up and ready, then when we leave he goes really slow…he wouldn't be going to school this early."

Chumley nodded and then rolled out of his top bunk, almost falling over on himself, he sleepily grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed. Jaden couldn't stop thinking of where Syrus could be. The thought kept bugging him, he then shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his tooth brush, and he headed for the door with a wave to Chumley. "I'm gonna head for the out house, then the Obelisk dorms, later Chum!"

Now laying with his back against the head board, his under shirt and blazer on the ground, as well as Ruby's top. Syrus laid there breathing heavily, catching his breath every now and then as Ruby's lips moved down his neck, kissing and licking as she made her way down. As she did this, Ruby moved her fingers down towards Syrus's pants rim, unbuttoning them so she could reach her hands in and grasp Syrus's manhood firmly.

As soon as her fingertips touched it, Syrus grinned, knowing what she was planning, he closed his eyes and let her do as she pleased. Ruby, after grasping his manhood, she worked her hands back and forth, at first slow but she soon picked up the pace, working faster and faster as she kissed and licked up and down his neck.

Jaden, now fully dressed and everything in place and fixed, walked forward through the woods and on his way to the Obelisk girls dorms. With a big grin on his face as he approached the building, he expected to see Ruby waiting on him outside, but instead of seeing her, he saw all the other girls standing around chatting.

Jaden looked down at the ground and kicked a rock, a little disappointed that he didn't see her waiting on him; he shrugged his shoulders and decided to wait on her instead. So, he walked over to a tree that was far enough away that none of the girls could see him, but he could still see them. He leaned back against the tree, tilting his head back to see a bird fly ahead.

Just then, from behind, someone stepped forward and whispered in his ear, "You do know where you are, don't you, Jaden?"

At the sound of the voice he turned to see Alexis standing there with a smile on her face. Jaden smiled back and nodded, "Yup, right where I'm supposed to be, waiting on Ruby to get down from her room."

Alexis didn't really like the way he smiled when he mentioned Ruby, true, her and Ruby are really good friends, but still, there was no use in denying that Alexis liked Jaden. And it was pretty easy to notice; only an idiot wouldn't realize Alexis's feelings for him, which explains how Jaden doesn't know.

Alexis tried to smile back and make it look convincing; she then sat down beside him, leaning against the tree as well. "So, Jaden…I heard about what happened with Syrus and Ruby the other day."

Ruby's lips were no longer on Syrus's neck, but now suckling on his length, sucking harder and harder as he laid there, moaning louder from pleasure. Syrus managed to speak, but silently, through his moans, "I-I'm g-going to c-cum…" Once he said this, Ruby grinned and nodded lightly, then she pushed her mouth as far as she could on his manhood, she would begin to bob her head back and forth.

Syrus began to moan louder as she did this, he then clutched the sheets in his hand tightly as his seed poured into her mouth and down her throat. Ruby then pulled her lips away from his manhood, swallowing as much as she could of the cum in her mouth, however some spilled out and down her lips. Syrus smirked, grabbing her at her arms roughly and pinned her down to the bed. He climbed on top of her and looked into her eyes with a lustful stare. "Now…it's my turn…" he said as he licked his lips and moved down her exposed figure licking and kissing her bare skin.

Jaden turned away from her and replied, "How'd you hear about that?" He didn't like thinking about it, let alone talking about it. He tried hard to act calm about things.

"Ruby told me, she said that it was a mistake, and she didn't want to…"

"Hey Lex…?"

"Yea Jay?"

"Can we not talk about that…?"

"Sure….what do you want to talk about…?"

"….I dunno…" Jaden shrugged his shoulders and stood, he walked off into the distance to try and get away from Alexis; if he sat there any longer she might bring up the incident again. And he really didn't want to rethink that entire thing.

Alexis stood as well; she walked over and stood next to him. Her heart was racing, she and Jaden have never had this kind of alone time before, and she wanted to take advantage of it. She placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed, trying to calm down and not blush as much. "Ya know Jaden…we don't have to talk…we could do something else."

"Really? Like wha…" Jaden's question was cut short as Alexis turned him to face her and kissed his lips deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Jaden's eyes were wide with shock, he didn't understand what Alexis was doing, but at the same time, didn't understand why he hadn't stopped the kiss yet.

Syrus was grasping onto Ruby's inner thighs as he pushed his tongue in and around in her wet inner folds, she moaned louder and louder as he did this. His tongue snaking around inside her, she didn't want him to stop, she began to whisper through her moans, "d-deeper….f-faster…"

And as soon as she spoke it, Syrus did it, he pushed his hot tongue into her womanhood, pushing deeper and licking faster. Ruby moaned louder and louder, and just as she was about to orgasm in his mouth, he pulled his tongue out of her, he savored her juices in his mouth as she lay there wanting more. Ruby leaned up to look over her body to see what he was doing. Syrus blushed lightly as he smiled down at her, asking, "Got a condom?"

Ruby shook her head no, she had used all hers up with Jaden. Syrus shrugged his shoulders, and grinned, he climbed her frail figure, resting his hardened manhood at her wet womanhood. She closed her lust filled blue eyes and laid there preparing for his length to push into her.

Syrus looked down at her grinning, "Ready for me?" Just as Ruby nodded she moaned loudly as Syrus pushed deep into her, her tight, wet nether lips squeezing his manhood tightly. He slowly rolled his hips into hers, thrusting his manhood back and forth in her. Ruby once again moaned loudly still, she clenched the sheets in her fists as he did this, he was larger than Jaden, much larger than Jaden.

Syrus pushed his throbbing member faster and harder into her, loving the sensation of her wet womanhood tightly wrapped around his member. She moaned louder and louder still nearly screaming in pleasure, she was about to orgasm, and so was he. He pushed harder and harder still, she couldn't take it anymore, she screamed in pleasure as her juices shot from her and around his member, some dribbling out of the hole.

Syrus near his climax, moaned as well, her hot juices only coaxing him closer, he pulled out, letting more of her juices pour from her, he then sat up a bit his seed being blown all over her exposed body, covering everything from her face to her naval. She opened her eyes, her chest rising with each heavy breath, and moaned softly, licking some cum off her lips. She grinned up at him, and swirled her finger between her breasts and stuck it in his mouth. "Mind helping me get cleaned off…?"

**Ok, that's enough for one day. We're through with this chappy, I'm tired of typing so I'm going to take a while on the next chappy as well. Later pplz!! luv ya! **


End file.
